a hunter's life for me
by emogothxX
Summary: behold the world of monster hunter from the POV of my poor character. warning: sarcasm. lots of it.
1. ancient forest

**This is narrated from my MH character's point of view. What needs to be mentioned that, while everything is the same, the events take place in a modern AU so don't question me about them having phones! **

**Now look, I'm really not sure how the palicos in the game talk. It's a just a meow or a nya and the rest is just translated. So i did what I could.**

Hi. My name is Deborah. I know it's very cliché to start a story by introducing myself but I'm just an original character who's only known by her idiot creator so bear with me.

I'm a huntress from the research commission and guess what we do for a living? Hunt monsters. Classy, no?

"hey partner!" quiet, bitch. Can't you see I'm busy trying to not pay you attention?!

Now where was i… oh right. Like I said, I belong to a group of weapon-wielding maniacs who slaughter innocent monsters for sport, food and protection. Shit, we even use their parts to make weapons and armor. brutal, no? But that's life, I guess, where survival is for who can wield the best weapon - or possess the biggest pair of balls…

"hey partner!"

…

"HEY PARTNER!"

"WHAT!" I snapped. Seriously, the only reason why I replied at all to my idiot Handler is to shut her up. That 8 year old voice of hers is cringe-worthy.

"there're sightings of a nasty Anjanath in the Ancient Forest. Let's go check it out!" why is she talking so enthusiastically like we're gonna snap selfies with a herd of Aptonoth or something?

"fine" I grumbled. if it means spending extra time without having to listen to you, I'm all for it. I was already prepared in my leather armor so why the hell not.

She summoned her Wingdrake, Fluffy. Now, look. I know that to each their own, but why would someone name their drake "Fluffy"? oh that's right. an airhead like her definitely would. And as for me, well, I summoned a very special big guy. You see, normal hunters summon the small flappy things to take them to places. But I'm not your normal run-of-the-mill hunter. With one quick whistle and my pal Rathalos came right on top of our heads. what? Monsters can actually be tamed and be your pets, mind you. Sure as shit beats these weird endemic life creatures that could crawl under your pants.

And unlike a certain airhead, I gave him a name that is actually not embarrassing.

"hey, Devil. How was your day, big guy?" he emitted a small growl in response while still flapping his massive wings. I shot my harness rope at the attachment point in his pelt which is, in turn, connected to a saddle on top of his back in case I choose to mount him. But in the meantime, I feel like dangling in the air. The Airhead did the same to her Drake and off we flew to get the big pink menace.

* * *

"blah blah partner blah blah food blah blah blah blah" I tuned off the sound of my yapping companion thinking of my situation while still hanging from our respective Familiars on the way to the chosen destination. Y'see, even though I belong to the guild, I don't feel attachment to any of the members. I like to think of my own allies as a family, but I actually don't. not sure why.

"…. But the mushroom was sooo big, It was the size of my head! can you believe that!" oh, that's why.

But seriously though, there's just nobody here I could call friend. Of course, there're decent people. But they are mere acquaintances to me. Even that team field leader guy who says "yo" a lot doesn't grow on me anymore. To me, he's just another face I'd talk to once in a while.

"…. that fruit had been hanging from a high tree, I had to make Fluffy drop it for me…." Sigh, there's just no one besides my Familiars I could actually count on. forever alone~

I'm not thinking of quitting though. The place is basically my home. And even if I did choose to live somewhere else, where would I go anyway?

"….. it was so yummy that I had to spit it out and eat it again!"

are we there yet?

* * *

Phew.. finally away from that bitch. After we dropped off at the nearest campsite, she bid Fluffy farewell, while I gave Devil a piece of meat with a pat on the nose and signaled him to scout the area. Not two seconds after that and I bolted in the other direction away from the blabber machine at a speed unmatched by Tobi Kadachi itself.

I hold no grudge against her really. But when someone gets on your nerves like that, only then will you learn that even true patience has limits. Once you reach said limits, you start becoming murderous.

When I've first met her, I kinda liked her, really. She seemed to know what to do when our first mission went wrong. When our ship crashed and we landed in the middle of nowhere to be surrounded by monsters unarmed, She was the one who got us out.

But then you learn that the first impression isn't always accurate. And that the person's true colors would appear later on.

First impression: brave and collected. Even if a bit too talkative.

True impression: an annoying useless food maniac. Still too talkative.

Don't get me wrong. I definitely don't like her but I don't hate her either. You'd have to REALLY hurt me if you wanna get on my bad side.

"ROOOAAARR" like that guy.

I knew something was wrong when my scoutflies went bananas, followed by an angry roar coming from a maw dripping with an insane amount of saliva that can only be rivaled by the douchebag Handler when she sees a recently cooked meat. Ugh, some people just don't grow up, do they?

Good thing I came prepared with my long sword… an actual sword! Not the other "sword", you wacky fucks!

*cough* anyway. Let's get to the main event, shall we?

I sprinted towards the brute wyvern with the sword in hand, I dodged sideways to avoid the jaws and slashed away at the legs. While they don't count as actual weak points for the monster, they're means to topple them. Once they're swept off their feet, you get easier access to their actual weakpoints: head, tail and wings if there're any.

At least, that was my plan. But the damn thing knocked me away with it's tail. Ok, everybody makes mistakes. Let's try again. I impatiently got up on my feet and approached the asshole again. the fight went on for a while. With me alternating between hitting, running, jumping and dodge rolling. Until I got introduced in the face by the tail again. I don't know how many times I almost got hit by that nuisance of an appendage. I practically memorized the shape of it's texture by now.

I pulled myself together, then launched myself again toward my adversary. Everything has been going well for a while. Successfully hitting at him with the sword, the sharp edge tearing away at the flesh causing blood to gush out. I almost had him until – WHAM! That fucking tail again! the force of the impact rolled me away from him, leaving me with the last drop of tolerance I had.

Ok, pal. That tail. Is going. To come off!

I ran in his direction with all my speed, slid against the ground to avoid his clamping jaw, jumped against the wall and pushed with my leg against it then made a leap with my sword high above my head, and sliced down on that blasted tail. Slicing it clean off. problem solved.

The monster stumbled at the shock of losing an essential body part. And when he swayed it around, it barely reached me! Ha! Look at you, swinging around that stump!

That's when two huge leather spines jutted out of his back and his nose took that weird shape. Fire started spouting out of his roaring mouth looking full-on enraged.

Oops…

So now with the tail finally gone, I'll have to deal with his temper tantrum in return. Talk about crawling out of a hole and into another.

Ok. Easy-peasy. What could go wrong?

BANG!

I avoided his jump on me at the last second. What, did you think something would actually happen just because I said the famous last phrase? You wish. Like I would – yikes! Now that was a close one! I barely managed to get away from the fire he's literally spitting out of his mouth. toof!

And uh-oh.. here comes the big one. He crouched on the floor and breathed a massive column of flame that basically inflicts a one-hit kind of damage if you're not prepared enough for it. I took it as my chance to slice at his throat where the fire producing organ is located and smashed it.

Now the guy looks as if he's shocking on his own spit after I broke his organ for him. That oughta shut him up.

Once the beast has composed himself, he started whining and limping in the direction of his nest to take a nap. Oh no you don't!

I ran on top of a slightly higher ground to reach that vine hanging from a tree and swung myself right on top of Anjanath's back.

Mount mode activated.

i stabbed the ever living hell out of the guy until I made my final move in the form of a big slash attack right on top of his noggin that promptly ended this battle. I dropped from on top of the dino who unleashed his final roar before he fell livelessly to the ground, twitched one last time, then laid completely still.

What, no heroic music? Nothing at all to celebrate my victory? A' righty then.

* * *

"hey partner~~" oh right.. I forgot about the… eh - her. "how was your hunt?"

"it was fantastic. The bastard is dead"

"great! We did it!" we? "let's report to the commander!"

We summoned our rides. Here comes… Fluffy, and Devil who seems to have some blood on his snout. Had he been fighting with someone? I checked his body for injuries but there seemed to be none. Good. At least he did something out there. someone other than me was actually being functional instead of laying their ass in the same spot all day pretending to be anything but a total slouch.

Unless he had been feasting on an Aptonoth then you got me completely fooled.

On the way home, I made to mount him instead. Last time I went hanging from him by the rope, I risked losing an eardrum thanks to the clown Handler. So laying on the safe spot of his back is sure to keep some proper distance to make for a more tolerable journey.

* * *

"good job, you two" well, excuse me, commander. But I hope you mean me and Devil, not me and the useless fuckhead standing next to me with that irritating grin on her face "now that the threat has been eliminated, we can focus on…" aaaaand the rest of his sentence had been a total blur to me. Apparently, the whole thing is about making way for the researchers to conduct some work in the forest and that Anjanath had to be slayed to get it out of the way. so basically it's not something to do with me anymore. So while everyone kept nodding their heads every once in a while, I stayed there clamping my mouth shut to keep from yawning.

"that's all. Dismissed!" huh? Done already? Cool. Everyone has dispersed from the table, me included, to get to their own business. I started making my way over to my private headquarters when I heard a familiar growl amongst the crowd.

Y' see, when I said I'm different from the others, it's not just in terms of skill and fighting style. It's also about who you have for a Familiar. And Devil is not the only one.

Yugo, my werewolf, came running at me on all fours with his tongue dangling out of his mouth. see? With everyone owning these small Palicos for hunting companions, I have a huge wolf by my side. Nothing to misunderstand here. I have a soft spot for these adorable kitties, all the more reason why I refuse to take them on hunts with me. They're just too cute to fight. Speaking of which, why didn't I take Yugo with me? I guess my eagerness to get away from the Airhead as fast as possible must've made me forget. Anyway, it was an easy fight. Though Anjanath is nothing to scoff at. Sigh, I remember my first fight with him. Ah, good days. good days.

"growl (where were you?)"

"sorry, pal. I was busy taking down an Anjanath. Guess I was too much in a hurry, I forgot to take you with me"

"growl (it's because of the Handler, isn't it..?)"

"yup"

"snort (I understand)"

I chuckled.

* * *

Ah, home sweet home. Ever since the whole thing with Xeno' Whats-It's-Name was over and I've finally had more time to my self. I still take some more assignments though like I did with those tempered motherfuckers. But with everything mostly finished, now I just hunt for fun and training instead of saving the world and some awesome shit like that.

I went over to my bed to rest a bit. That tail specifically had worn me out. And dammit, Cronos, are you sleeping on my bed again? it doesn't bother me, but at least move over!

And Cronos, at the slight chance you're wondering who that is, is my third Familiar that day. Supposedly he's a Pheonix but he looks more like a Gaurda to me. An anthro Pheonix then!

Said Phoenix/Garuda thingie was laying on my bed again like he owns it or something. Well, buddy, that bed would be officially yours when I die. In the meantime, scoot! Shoo!

"move over, man" I whispered. then laid on the spot he left for me. I wasn't really going to sleep actually. The fight was too simple for me to take a nap over. Guess I'll just lay down just like that next to my little birdie while I browse my phone for something to keep me busy. That's when I stumbled across this picture someone has left on our official commission group page on Facebook.

omg there's a Great Jagras in this place! Some1 plz kill it! Said the description on top of the picture. It's this place located somewhere in the outskirts of the Ancient Forest that looked like a cool place to take a stride in. Alright then, it's settled. I know what to do next, in the meantime, I'll just lay on this bed motionless like a mummy for the next few minutes.

* * *

I went over to the stable area where the commission's steeds are located to bring my own. The hunters here would ride the small Jagras, Girros or Shamos. These little reptile thingies were managed to be tamed at some point thanks to the palicos who sweet-talked them into joining us somehow.

I opened my stall to reveal my fourth and final Familiar, Goliath. My lovely Wulg.

When I've first approached him, he seemed a little panicky. But I eventually calmed him down enough to give me a little trust. And with the help of my two anthro Familiars, the communication went a lot easier. He didn't allow me to mount him at first. But with time, the mutual trust started to build up between us over time. Until I finally had the chance to sit down on his back for the first time. And that's when I finally started my first Tailraider-riding lessons. As in the basic steps of locking your legs firmly and holding a grip with your hands and all that. This is especially important when they climb or jump off of cliffs. But I've gotten to the point where I could even sharpen my weapons during such times. I even learned a few tricks! Like switching seats on his back, clinging to him sideways, and standing on his back, all while running. And in the event he trips in his footing with me standing on top of him, I could easily jump off and roll on the ground to absorb the shock of the landing.

And seemingly I'm the only hunter in the entire commission who's capable of such things.

Everyone pretty much has their own Familiars from countless species. I've seen people from different realms who own horses, dogs, wolves, big cats and even dinosaurs and dragons! And by that, i mean that they're differently classified from the Wyverns we have here. Then again, pretty much every big monster in our realm is classified as a Wyvern if not an Elder dragon… even if they don't look like it.

In fact, there was this one time someone paid our commission a visit and brought his horse along. Everyone had their eyebrows raised to their hairline. Can't really blame them. The animal didn't seem like your everyday monster and no one knows where that guy and his equestrian friend came from. We just hear about those things from the social media made by people from other realms. And lo and behold, we have one of them right here between us. If you, in turn, bring your pet Rathalos to these other domains as well, the people there would still have the same reactions If not downright freaked out.

Back to the moment at hand, I signaled Goliath to usher him out. He was already prepared and well fed judging from the empty bowl.

"Hey, Deps. Going somewhere?" said the Excitable A-lister. Seriously, doesn't anybody have an actual name? 'Timid Fiver' this, 'Feisty A-Lister' that. Were you seriously born with these names?!

"Yup, I've seen this Great Jagras in the group. Thought I'd handle 'em".

"Yeah, the Impatient Fiver was the one who actually made that post, but he sprained his ankle during his last fight so he's waiting for someone else to do the job"

"Great, I was on my way anyway"

"That's to be expected from our greatest Sapphire Star!" he said, playfully smacking me on the back "a badass hero like yourself always has a busy schedule of kicking monster butt!" no.. it's because I had nothing else to do?

"yo" came another voice. We both turned to find the Field Team Leader striding in our direction.

"Hey" I replied while heading over to bring Goliath's black leather collar that has the emblem of the commission hanging from it. As I made my way back, I saw the Field Team Leader assigning the Excitable One to a quest. The other, cuz he's just excitable, made an excited 'wo-ho' and went off like a kid buying his ice cream.

"So, Debby. How about you switch that Wulg for another Tailraider for a change?"

"No way, man. He's mine and already claimed him as my own. I have no reason to replace him unless I absolutely had to." I replied while attaching the collar.

"Everyone ride different Tailraiders each time but you seem quite infatuated with yours"

"Just the way I am with Yugo and Cronos. You don't see me momentarily replace them with a Palico. My Familiars are not expendable."

"You even put a collar on him and all that."

"It's to let others know he's tamed. Can't risk having one of my own hurt just cuz another hunter thought he was a threat." Then I was done putting the collar on him. "And also cuz it looks quite good on him!"

"Good thinking. Guess that explains why Devil keeps his collar if not the saddle."

"When it comes to the safety of my Familiars, I don't fool around." and with my sentence over, I hopped on. I gave one last look to the 'yo' guy.

"Need a souvenir before I get back?"

"Just the Jagras claw would be enough!" I chuckled.

I gave one last farewell then set off to catch my prey.

* * *

What's worse than one Great Jagras? No, not two Great Jagri. It's a Great Jagras AND a Tobi-Kadachi.

While I was fighting the first one with the hippie hairstyle, the flashy boi bastard came out of nowhere doing unnecessary air flips. Talk about a dramatic entrance. This time I had Yugo with me. Cronos still wasn't feeling well so I asked one of those adorable housekeeping Palicos to watch over him till I came back. Normally that would be Crono's job. But it's obvious that he can't even lift a sweeper in his condition.

"ok, buddy. Here's the plan: you handle Tobi, while I take care of the fat one"

"snarl (got it!)"

And we both set off to fight our respective enemies. If this was an anime, the screen would take on this blur effect with a cinematic soundtrack. Hehe.

The whole thing didn't take longer than 30 minutes. Not just because of me and Yugo's combined efforts, but the yellow oversized Iguana couldn't take anymore of my Charge Blade electrical attacks. I'd switch between sword/shield and axe to gather up enough elemental power with the sword then lay waste with the axe once it's fully charged. I wasn't exactly paying attention with Yugo and the serpent/squirrel thingie fighting in the background, but I'd take quick glances once in a while to make sure Yugo is okay, or in case Tobi decided to come after me while I wasn't looking and Yugo didn't have time to warn me. When you have more than one enemy in the field, NEVER look in just one direction - unless you're facing them both…

With the Jagras laying dead on the ground, I looked over just in time to witness Yugo unleashing one big leap and slashed with his claws right at Tobi's face, who fell dead on the ground splattering blood in the process. I think it was missing an eye, too. Yesh! Brutal much?

With the ordeal finally over, me and Yugo approached one another and celebrated by making this salute where we both raise our fists and make contact with our forearms. But with him slightly taller, I'd have to raise my arm just a little more, or have him lean down. My salute with Cronos is to pump our fists together. Speaking of which, he's still pretty much exhausted. I really hope he's ok.

"yo!" oh, sometimes I'd forget having my earpiece with me, so I got slightly startled with TFL's voice ringing in my ear.

"hey, whassup?"

"I forgot to tell you that by killing the Great Jagras, you'd be making ways for us to turn this place into a checkpoint"

"how does that differ from a campsite?"

"it's gonna be a place for everyone from everywhere to relax and gather, unlike the campsite that goes under more private conditions. Once you're done with the monster, we'll send a team to the area to do some renovations to meet the proper standards. Good luck out there"

"eh…" I was already looking at the two dead monsters already lying in a pool of their own blood by our side. Too late for wishing me luck, pal. But I could save it for next time.

* * *

Once we came back to HQ, everyone had been gathered around the Commander's table. Apparently this thing about setting up checkpoints has just started a few days ago and they have been discussing it while i was out doing my work. From what I have learned, It's a gathering place for all the people from all over the world – hunters and other travelers alike – to settle down and relax, sort their inventory or set up plans. Things of the sort. So in case you weren't a member of the commission, but need a place to stay, this should be the spot for you. Just like what happened with that Witcher guy.

At least, that's what I heard from the Cool Fiver.

"we've been meaning to build up this checkpoint for a long time now, and you're the first to open one up for us!"

"don't mention it. just doing my thing"

"I'm serious! Many hunters slouched off thinking it's pointless to make a resting place when they already have their own campsites. They didn't show any consideration for a possible outsider happening upon our place"

"that's how people are. Unless you send out a free Aptonoth pepperoni pizza for a reward, they'll just scoff at the whole thing"

"speaking of rewards, will you be visiting that checkpoint too?"

"of course. might even be more comfortable than my tent" I joked.

"soooo, can we hang out together there sometime?" ook… now this conversation has taken an uncomfortable turn. There's nothing wrong with her request, yes, but I'm more concerned about the reason behind it. Girl can't just leave me alone. Even though I don't see her much, she'd follow me everywhere the second she spots me. She doesn't settle for a small casual talk, no. her concept of personal space seemed non-existent. She'd stand too close to me. Sit next to me whenever I visit the canteen completely ignoring her friends sitting at other tables nearby. Equip the same weapon I use. Wear the same armor. Have the same meals. Do you get my point now?

"we'll see" that's all I managed to come up with. When a situation gets this awkward, you become tongue-tied and your brain can't think up a proper answer that doesn't give away the fact that you don't give a damn. Thank you, brain. So you help me out of a situation with a monster, but can't help smuggle me out of this nonsense?

"it's settled then! I wish I could spend more time with you" haven't you spent enough? "but I'm on my way to an expedition. Gotta collect more rations. See ya!" then she gave me one last wave, ran over to the exit and summoned her Wingdrake.

I wonder what she named her Drake? Is it's name as dumb as she looks?

And again, no grudge. She doesn't exactly hurt anybody but her actions are downright creepy.

I wouldn't be surprised if she copied my tattoos as well, but she said they're "not cute" and whenever she sees me with my black eyeshadow, black lipstick or one of those warrior tattoos, she'd tell me I look scary with them and that I should remove them. Well excuse me, sweetie, but to each their own. It's my face and I do whatever I want with it. I don't patronize you for wearing pink! Plus, my eyeshadow is permanent and not to be removed.

I saw her flying off with the drake. The more I saw them disappear into the distance, the more relieved I felt. Seriously, what's wrong with her? Does she treat all her friends like this? Cuz that's just fucked up.

Excitable Dude said she's having a crush on me. While his Serious Handler said that she probably likes me only cuz I'm one of the top hunters, seeing as she never really talked to me until I started taking down Elders. FTL seemed easy about it tho.

_"You know how silly some people can be"_ was his response to the situation. And most likely, only the three of them know about my situation with the girl. cuz I hadn't seen anybody else react to what's happening between us and even if they knew, they wouldn't show it.

Of course, if you ask my dumbass Handler, she'd be like "huh?" with food pieces flying out of her mouth like projectiles. Frankly, her brain is like a barren desert.

I don't even rely on her at all. i'm the only one around here who doesn't even need a handler. But for some reason I'm still stuck with one and a total nincomboob to boost. But I handle my missions and paperwork by myself while she stuffs her face with whatever edible and non-edible object she lays her hands on. I even cook my shit, upgrade my own weapons and armor. Cooking, blacksmithing and fighting are the most vital basics being taught to a hunter to become more than capable of being self-dependant –with the canteen and smithy just being there for support- So what the hell do we need handlers for? To write some reports? Big deal! I can do things on my own just fine. But most hunters prefer someone do their paperwork for them, I guess.

And someone like that Airhead probably wouldn't care, or know, that they're not needed. Any normal person would start questioning their purpose or what they're there for. But no, the Handler is not normal. Her absurdity is too much for the regular brain capacity to handle. She seems awfully content with how things are going between us: The both of us go to places, I fight a monster while she fetches her fucking shrooms – or perhaps save her from whatever danger she stupidly throws her dumb ass into - then go to the base where we share equal credit for a work that's majorly done by me. She doesn't seem to mind at all. Or even notice. But even if she did, she'd be like "mushroom give me strength!" with a derp face. She's useless and she's proud of it.

She's not a bad person. She just needs some development.

But that's enough talking about the humanoid garbage dump. She can take credit for ingesting an Anjanath's nosebone for all I give a damn. It doesn't affect my life anyway so that's why it's easy for me to ignore it all even if it's a bit unfair. But I'm not some spoiled little school kid that gets jealous when someone gets higher grades than her.

I made my way over to the room to be greeted by my phoenix (or was it a garuda again?) carrying the palico on his shoulder and spinning them around the room. Heh. Adorable.

I gave them two sausages to nom on. My poor birdie looked famished, and also because the little kitty deserved a reward. Once the Felyne excused himself, Cronos approached me still chewing his food.

"**chirp** (where have you been all day?)" y' see, it's not just a casual question. The guy, at some point, have given himself the liberty to act like the motherhen he is (get it? cuz he's a bird..? ok , terrible one). While Yugo is more like a body guard, Cron acts more like an advisor. Well, they're both technically like my own protectors. But unlike Yugo, Cron doesn't feel the need to growl at whoever comes near me. I don't even know where he got all the wisdom from but the advice he gives sometimes can't be traded for even the gold of Kulva Taroth herself.

"Nothing to worry about, you ol' sac of feathers." I said playfully nudging him in the peak. "Just doing some slaying with Yugo. Right, Yugo?" but he was already snoring in the corner. Oh thanks, pal.

But Cronos didn't seem to be concerned anymore, for he gave a hum then moved to the other side of the room with the piece of meat in his hands and mouth. Suggestive much? Sorry, not sorry.

I'm glad this day is over. While three monsters in one day isn't really much – heck, I can fight five on the same quest- it was still such great effort. All in a good day's work, I guess.

Anyway, you know what time it is? Tattoo changing time! Every once in a while, I'd put different makeup. And this time, I'll put these wing shapes around my eyes.

There! Looking good now!

I went out of my armor and into my bikini outfit then went over to take a seat on the bench next to the pond in the balcony. Nothing calms me down like the sight of the nightsky. A fullmoon like this would have Yugo nuts with energy –his status actually skyrocket during a fullmoon- but not tonight.

Just relishing in this peaceful moment that I like to have at the end of almost each day. Especially after a long one of slicing the shit out of those beasties.

So, this is my story. A story of a huntress surrounded by idiots. And yes, it's still cliché to end it this way. But like I said, bear with me!


	2. wildspire waste

Sand.. sand.. lots of sand.. in my cracks. Yes, lots of sand in my cracks. You know, I'm not picky about what type of terrain I tread. Not that I'd complain about walking around in a hot desert with nothing but minuscule grains to breathe up your nostrils. Thing is, when you have rough sand grains grinding between your butt cheeks, you start getting uncomfortable. Very. So basically I'm more concerned about all the weird shit currently invading my body than the surroundings themselves.

And I should also show a bit of concern for that Jyuratodus wiggling it's way towards me once it saw a potential breakfast in me. I pulled out my weapon and made for a quick rumble until it comically twitched on it's side like a fish outta the water literally. I wasn't planning to fight the two-legged tuna anyway so by the time it repositions itself, I'll have been long gone. I don't have time to wallow in the mud with it.

The reason why I haven't bothered to get on Goliath's back so far is simply cuz I needed to stretch my legs before deciding to ride something. Now that I've had my fill of walking, sliding on sand and going waist-deep into the water with monsters, I think it's time to include my wyvern friends in the picture.

With one big whistle; my Rathlos pal, Devil, came flying in my direction while holding my wulg Goliath safely between his talons and carefully landed him near my location. I then instructed Dev to fly around for some scouting. Trust me, tamed monsters are surprisingly good with human speech/signals. Tell 'em a joke and they might emit a growly chuckle.

As I was watching my fire-breathing chum fly off in the horizon, I heard my adorable fluffy friend's paw steps approaching me from behind and felt him nudging my back with his muzzle. I gave him a few pats on the neck spouting out sugar shit like 'how you doing' and 'missed you' then proceeded to mount him. I nudged him and he started moving. Come on, pal. Giddy the fuck up.

Heh. I remember the first time Goliath had to go through the experience of being carried around by a dragon. Of course I had to make sure that Goliath gets used to Devil first before entering such a phase. Once it was made certain that the two of them were buddies, I made Rathalos carry the wulg some times by the mouth, others by the legs. In both cases, poor thing thrashed and growled and screeched. I actually feared that I may have lost the hard earned trust between us and the wulg, but eventually everyone lived happily ever after.

We galloped for a few miles until I saw a group of rookie hunters surrounding a Kulu-ya-ku like a pack of hyenas against a water buffalo. The retarded looking bird wyvern was putting up such a good fight against the four of them and hence my deduction that they were newbies. No self-respecting veteran would struggle against that sorry excuse for a monster.

I sighed then raised my arm and pointed the slinger towards the rock the bird is using for both offense and defense. Might as well lend those beginners a hand while I'm at it. Hopefully, I don't miss and hit someone's head. Luckily, the shot went where I wanted and it made the featherhead drop what it was holding like a total dingdong. Deciding that my quick job of charity here is done, I bolted off leaving them to look around to see where the rock had come from. hehe. They looked so amusing.

The motive behind gracing this particular environment with my presence is because of a very important score that I need to settle with a certain someone.

"GRRR!" not you, Barroth! Don't interrupt me while I'm in the middle of a monologue! The douchebag sac of sludge started chasing after us making these weird train-like noises out of it's multiple nostrils.

Bless Goliath and his mild as hell temperament. Guy just calmly kept running giving zero fucks about the asshole running after us. Had I had my bow and arrow weapon, I could've switched seats and opened fire on the muddy piece of shit to force it to stop in it's tracks. Luckily, there's an alternative solution. With the second whistle in the last half hour and Devil swooped in claws first and rammed into the walking pile of turd knocking it off it's feet. I watched over my shoulder as Devil angrily hovered over Barroth as he relentlessly roared and flapped his wings over his helpless victim. But I rounded a corner so I lost sight of the one-sided fight.

You know, I could've stopped to watch my baby tear the writhing mass of muck into finger-sized shreds with a proud expression on my face, or could've just hopped off and made that Barroth know exactly how I feel about it. But today I have a very important matter we've come to know and love: revenge.

Revenge, by my personal definition, Is a motive to disregard one's surroundings in favor of shedding some blood. Unless it's absolutely necessary, I'll give zero fucks to every word and action you try to make seeing as those fucks are only preserved for the goal at hand. Only until I'm done with what needed to be done will I bother to give an ounce of attention to anything else. Of course, I make sure that I don't get others hurt in the process. Or ignore someone who's in need of help under the excuse that I'm out to commit murder. The rookies I passed by are no exception to that rule. Vengeance – while feels significantly satisfying upon accomplishment - is preferable when it's not at the expense of others. I'm not that much of a jerk. Okay, maybe a little…

All in all, when it comes to giving some asshat the payback they deserve for something stupid they did, I can have a one track mind. Something I am and am not proud of at the same time.

And now some poor bastard have gone and made Ol' Deborah angry today. Oohhh I feel sorry for them already!

* * *

Finally made it to the bastard's entrance. I dismounted Goliath then gave him a light smack on the flank to get him to go somewhere safer. He can fight, yes, but I don't think he'll make much progress against the chump I'm about to give a piece of my mind to.

Sometimes I'd actually fight monsters from his back. Preferably using projectile weapons while doing so. Bow/arrow and bow gun being my top and only choices for that matter as melee weapons not only could be a huge risk on the wulg, but because I can't imagine myself reaching out with my upper half trying to give the target monster a proper poke in a hit-and-run kind of fashion. I only save that method for lesser monsters.

But what the hell am I babbling about my battle strategy for? I have someone to pulverize, remember?

I slid down the broad sandy passage leading to a wide area underground. Huh? Nobody home yet? Simple, I can just wait or – whoa, an earthquake. Good! Just in time! It's a tale-fucking-tail sign that what I'm looking for is here.

The beast lunged itself out of the ground and stood to face me with sand still dripping from it's mug.

There's a reason why they call that thing the Devil of the Sand.

"Hey there, Diablos." I mumbled.

* * *

_"Kronos! What happened!" I ran over to my poor birdy who was limping in my direction holding his side. I put my arm around his shoulder and supported him along the way to my room._

_"**(caw)** there's… a powerful Diablos in the desert. I fought it off a little.. then it charged at me.. and I got rammed into a wall.."_

_"Ok, pal. Calm down. We're here." I was terrible at hiding my worries. The garuda/phoenix/whatever was grunting and it took him a great effort just to lay on my bed. My arms never left him until I made sure his entire body touched the mattress. He just laid there shaking in the bed in a way that honestly unnerved me. He looked to be greatly in pain. I hurried over to bring bandages and some pain killers then got to work. _

_It wasn't hard to guess Yugo's actions when he got back to see his partner on the bed covered in bandages and sleeping like the dead. Apparently, he had a broken arm, a twisted ankle and a terribly bruised ribcage._

_I approached my werewolf with the command in mind. "Stay here and take care of him."_

_"**(growl)** what are you going to do?"_

_"To get some payback."_

* * *

This is for Kronos, you sandy piece of shit. And it's not just him I wanna bring justice to. That Diablos in particular has caused a shitload of trouble in the past month. From injured hunters and palicos to slowing down field research. Many people have mistaken it for a Tempered. But the theory was negated owing to the lack of luster on the monster's texture. It just happens to be abnormally tough. And to make matters worse, it even seemed to know the campsite locations and would demolish them to splinters and torn clothes should it find one. and that explains why the campsite in the south looked as if a tornado had paid it a visit.

When I exited my room, everyone was already gathered around the entrance enquiring about Kron's condition. I settled everyone down under the notion that he'll live. But that's not the only reason for the commotion; nearly each living breathing thing in the commission has every bone, horn and scale to pick with that blasted wyvern.

Even the commander himself approached me and didn't wait for me at his table. "Deborah. The entire research commission is counting on you to stop that troublemaker. You're our only hope."

"You shall be the one to send this demon back to hell where it belongs!" growled the Huntsman in that inhuman voice of his. Dude, your voice sounds like a demon already.

Then the Excitable A-lister came close and put his hands on my shoulders with a distressed look on his eyes that I've never seen even when Nergigante was a thing back then. "Please, Deps. I ask you to bring justice to my Palico. Damn thing broke his leg and he can't go anywhere without someone carrying him."

Poor guy looked to be on the verge of tears. The sight of him brushed my soft side like sandpaper. I squeezed him in a hug and he instinctively hugged back sniffing most likely leaving snot on my shoulder. Well, knock yourself out, pal.

"I'll take care of it. Bastard is as good as dead." I promised him using my best Batman voice. Serious Handler and Team Field Leader came to comfort him.

I broke the hug in the midst of everyone's angry yells between 'it ruined my hunt!' 'Douchesac killed the Barroth I was trying to capture' 'my palico is exhausted because of it!' 'I fainted seven times!' 'Why that fucker so strong!' that last one was a good question.

Why was that fucker so strong and powerful that no one seemed to be able to handle it? It's not like we've never dealt with a Diablos before. Heck, we've once had a case of a Bloodpath Diablos back in the Old World but we managed to take care of it eventually. So what the heck crawled up that one's grainy ass?

Do I know the reason? No.

Do I care? Still no.

Do I want it dead? Yes.

And shoving my Gunlance up it's Goddamn throat is what I'm gonna go for. and apparently the asshole was also thinking of using it's horns for the very same purpose if that murderous as balls look in it's teeny tiny eyes was anything to go by.

It prepared to charge at me. I would've called typical on that move except for one thing: the move looked premeditated. Calculated, dare I say. As if trying to read my movement and negate it with another of it's own.

The best solution I could think of is just hold up my shield and prayed with all my might that I'll hold off whatever that thing has got up it's slee – wing.

It came at me like a truck. Luckily, I managed to block the attack. Doesn't mean that luck will last though. It left itself open so I went for a few pokes with the tip of the lance, firing shells here and there. Then came to quickly block against the tail that hit multiple times? The number of these hits usually doesn't exceed two, three at the most, but this one kept drumming at the ground like six times! I almost made the fatal mistake of putting down my shield at the second hit, but thankfully I noticed there's more coming and quickly reacted to defend myself before getting my cranium smashed.

You think there's more to it? oh definitely. It would change directions when it charges - more specifically trying to attack from behind when I hold my shield – and it wouldn't pause at the end of it, it'd actually keep running past me and then make a U-turn for another go. Heck, it'd even plant it's front feet on the ground to turn it's body around in a sharp turn, then propel itself forward at me. A move that I've never seen a Diablos do before. A move that had sent me flying on occasions that could've ended me had I not had my shield to block this insanity.

It'd also spend more time than normal underground to trick me into an early dodge leaving me vulnerable. But I guess it figured out that dodging won't be as necessary with a shield by my side, so it stays completely still down there to fool me into thinking it retreated. A trick that I totally fell for once I put down my guard, then before I had time to say 'fucking ball sacs' in reverse, i was rocketed up the air with a massive force from underneath. Clever sonuvabitch.

It swings it's head a gazillion times and not just twice like tradition has it. But this one.. This one takes tradition in the mouth, chews it up then spits it out in the face of every poor sod unfortunate enough to come face-to-face with an intelligent monstrosity such as this. One that'd deliberately keep attacking your shield until your stamina drains then goes for the kill. No.. these are not just mindless assaults. There's a purpose behind every hit.

I've fought many monsters before, but none of them planned their moves as much as this one did. Shit, I've never met a monster that can recognize a slinger aimed at it. Because the sly fox actually used it's wings to shield it's shitface when I tried shooting a flashpod at it. As if it's.. thinking.

Thinking?

Wait a minute…

I think I know what's wrong with this thing but - holyshit! Here it comes! I yet again blocked the massive horns with a grunt that almost hurt my throat. Then forcefully pushed the shield sideways to knock the monster's face in the other direction, leaving the neck vulnerable to me.

Poke! Poke! Dramatic poke! A poke with an explosion! More pokes!

Then I dodged to let it ram itself into a huge pillar, promptly sticking it's horns inside. I decided I should break those horns before more shit hits the fan than it already did, or at least make the charges less.. painful.

Come on… whack… gimme… whack… those…. whack… horns! You blasted muthafucka! Whack whack whack!

Then what it did next made my jaw drop to my knees.

It planted it's front legs on the ground then pushed backwards with the rest of it's body to slide the horns out with ease.

Bastard is smarter than I thought.

I already implied that I have a theory on where that monster has gotten it's brains from, didn't i? well, it was further reinforced when I tried to coax it into charging the pillar again. I stood in front of it to use myself as bait then dodge at the last second. But guess what the asshole did? It charged at me as predicted, and I rolled out the way to land on my stomach as predicted, and then it ceased to a stop before it made contact with a pillar as unpredicted!

It gave me a look that can only be described as 'am I joke to you, motherfucker?' no! I don't have time to get up and make a run for - then all went black…

* * *

"psst! Hey, partner! Wake up! What happ – hmph!" I interrupted my asshat Handler with a deathgrip on her never-shutting-up mouth from my place on the ground the second I came to.

I stood up, cracked my back while still keeping my hand on the idiot's mouth. Thinking about what had just happened.

This… is more serious than I thought. Deadly serious.

The last thing I saw before losing my consciousness was those horns sprinting at me like a freight train. Smartass literally tricked me into putting me right where it wanted and it showed zero hesitation to take advantage of my vulnerable condition.

Well, I'll make sure that the last thing it sees is the shiny sharp tip of my gunlance.

I'm gonna make it pay…

"Mmm! mmmm!" oh sorry not sorry. I removed my hand making the umpteenth mistake that day, cuz she unleashed a machinegun of questions the second my hand was out the way: "what happened!" "Partner, you look terrible!" "You have an angry look on your eyes!" "Partner, you're scaring me!" "Monster must be so strong!" "Are you hungry – hmph!" I replaced my hand again right where it belonged.

Yes, I'm hungry. Hungry for revenge… and food.

_A dozen angry bites and evil thoughts later…_

I dropped down through the hole in the ceiling inside the Diablos's home. There's a campsite right above the place where the monster resides.

Why didn't I use it earlier?

I forgot…

Told you that my vengeful side can make me absent-minded sometimes.

And the target of my revenge is waiting for me right the –

….

Well I'll be fucked with my gunlance….

One look at the bastard and I knew I'm balls-deep in shit… maybe even deeper.. cuz it's color started to get darker until it gradually changed to black. Marvelous.

Fucking wanker is in heat…

Really? Is this really the time for this? Bitch has a helluva sense of timing.

Ladies and gentlemen. We have an intelligent Diablos who also happens to have approached her mating season! At least I know it's a girl. dunno what freaking good that does but I felt like stating the obvious. I might not have known her gender earlier but this is a highly inconvenient situation for me to figure that out.

And what's worse than one Diablos? A Black Diablos! Insert laughing audience here, thank you!

Except that the only sound of laughter I'm hearing is coming from me. Yes, I'm losing it. This is the type of laughter you make when you know you're royally fucked.

Not only does Black Diablos deal insane damage, but she has more efficient fighting skills than the normal one, almost as good as the asshole standing here with me before she entered her 'I wanna fuck!' stage.

I've dealt with countless cases of Black Diablos before. And I learned how to read their movements and how to differentiate between their styles and that of a normal Diablos. Except that this one wasn't normal to begin with!

This thing was already fighting like a Black Diablos even in her normal condition. Now that she's become one herself just a few seconds ago, what's the dark fate awaiting me in this fight?

And if these attacks weren't just a bad dream earlier, now they're a fucking nightmare! Not only do these come from a smart mindset, but the damage behind them should be twice as bone-breaking as ever!

Painkillers will be my best buddies once this whole thing blows over.

As if this dilemma wasn't shit enough, now I have a 40 ton angry mass of horns, scales, and hormones looking me in the eyes.

Smart and strong. Every hunter's nightmare.

Now that the monster has gained her boost in strength, it looked even more diabolic than ever. I swear I could hear her evil laughter.

This is not amusing, bitch!

I began to lose hope in this fight. I already had my sand-filled ass handed to me even under normal conditions. Now the monster has more advantage than ever. I thought of making a momentary retreat to HQ until her heat blows over then have another go. But what if someone else tried fighting her in my stead? More people will get hurt and it might be my fault because I couldn't fulfill my promise.

Promise…

I did promise everyone I'd avenge them.

Revenge…

I remembered Kronos on the bed, all covered up in bandages and writhing in pain.

I remembered the Excitable A-Lister whose Palico was another victim on the long list of that horny demon.

I remembered the commander who had entrusted me with this assignment right at my room's doorstep instead of his designated place at the table.

I remembered the angry mob who'd been harassed in the past by that cursed Diablos.

There're times when you just can't turn around and go back. This case is one of them. Everyone in the research commission is counting on me to remove that weight off of their shoulders, even if I had to get a wrench and force it out. My return without the desired results would bring the ultimate disappointment.

Can't pussy out now. Not when I have such a tremendous responsibility entrusted to me.

I'm going to end this troublesome cunt, even if it's the last thing I do. Even if I didn't succeed, at least I wouldn't have gone down without a fight.

If my hands weren't busy holding my weapon, I would've slapped myself for having such idiotic thoughts. Instead I just did it mentally *slap* better now.

The horny beast (literally and figuratively) prepared to make the first move. Alright, you sac of Estrogen, come at me. It's either you or me.

We both charged at each other. I felt the immense strength of the charge in my shield. As expected, it increased tenfold.

She'd attack and I'd block/dodge then counterattack. Man, has she gotten stronger now that she has entered her heat. I almost expected her to fly but nope. Even a devil like her has limits. Even though all her movements were the same – good cuz I can't expect them to get any worse – she was more ruthless and violent. Then she buried herself underground. I never shot a slinger when she performed that move. Let's give it a 'shot' (sue me). And I swear, if she pulled some magical mumbo-jumbo to negate that attack as well while underground, so help me, I'll swallow a shell from my gunlance! I shot the slinger and that forced her ass out. Finally something went right since this miserable fight started….

Like I vowed, I aimed the lance at her mug to further distort it with a good ol' shot of Wyvern Blast. But the damn thing planted her front feet on the ground and hurled herself outside before I was done charging, and the shot went for her tail instead. Better than nothing, I guess.

Then she made one last roar that messed up my hair then made for a retreat. I stayed still with my shield up just in case she decided to hurl me to the roof again like an omelet. And I waited… and waited… but then I saw her digging marks make for the exit. Wonderful. Just wonderful. No, I wasn't being sarcastic this time. It really is wonderful. Now I can receive some proper help.

I chased after her to the surface then screamed "DEVIL!" and not two seconds have passed and he came plummeting like a meteor on my adversary. They both fought without relent or any sign of them backing down. Horns and clubbed tail vs fireballs, talons and spiked tail. She even made this crazy new move where she spun herself around swinging her tail in circles. She managed to get a good hit on Devil but he flew backwards to avoid receiving more hits, until he shut her up with a fireball.

"POISON!" I screamed my command. So with one air flip, Dev smacked her in the face with his tail and I rode on top of her while she was drooling purple saliva.

I stabbed the soul out of her while my Rath kept providing me with air support. Then made the final hit on her face using the gunlance and managed to break off a horn.

Fucking yes!

She fell thrashing about on the ground and I saw that as my gold/silver alloy of a chance. "Get her!" I roared. And we both laid waste on her without mercy. Talons and lance cooperating to give her hell. The very hell she's been giving to those victims.

How do you like that, bitch!

And yet again she had a new trick like the magician she was. She kicked at me with her leg and swung her tail at Dev to keep us at bay from her place on the ground to give herself an opening to get up. She leaned with her body slightly backwards to swing herself on her legs to make for a quick stand up.

…

Can't say I'm surprised at this point…

She buried herself underground and I was quick to mount Devil to stay within safety. Can't exactly tell anymore whether she was retreating or pulling another one of those shitty pranks. But I'm not gonna risk it.

That's when it got serious. She lunged out of the ground like a whale and got ahold of Devil from his neck and the latter struggled to break free. He flapped his wings violently and kicked at her with his legs but she refused with all her being to budge.

You stay the hell away from my man, hoe!

I twisted my upper body then reached out with my knife to stab her in the eye. It was enough to make her let go and my monster suddenly raised in altitude the second he was freed.

I looked down to see the black demon stare at us from down there with that look that threatens of imminent death. Then she made a run for one of those high cliffs and used her wings to propel herself upwards.

Flippin' damn. Who knew that sexual frustration can make one this brutal?

Once she was within proper distance, i batted my dragon twice on the neck to signal him down. I dismounted him to check his throat. A few scratch marks. No blood. He's fine. Though I have but one question:

"Why didn't I summon you earlier?" he gave me this whine that almost said 'you asking me?'. But I think I knew the answer.

I forgot.

Anyway, we both flew to her location. Once Devil was right above her, I jumped off of him to mount her again. And repeated the same process of combining our blows against her. When I was within a bit of distance, I pointed the tip of my lance forward then charged towards her at top speed, ramming into her side and made a jump to give her another hit. Devil spat another fireball at her for good measure. Until she… limped!

Finally! The psycho is tired!

She made a huge jump off the cliff using her wings and… glided? But then I guess it made sense. These wings can at least carry them for a reasonable distance before landing. So while a Diablos's ability to fly doesn't exceed that of a Chocobo, gliding isn't a far-fetched possibility - So don't even ask me why those things are being classified as 'flying wyverns' and not 'winged wyverns' cuz it beats the hell out of me - Thing is? This is the first time I've seen a Diablos does such performance.

Quite impressive actually!

We caught up with her in her sleeping place. I dismounted my dragon but then I ordered him to wait at the entrance of the nest while I go in there. Can't have the three of us crowded in such a tight place. I made my way inside the nest to finally put an end to this bullshit.

One more thing to do; I still need to test the theory I had earlier and now is as good a time as any to confirm or deny what I have in mind. I approached her sleeping form to check her body for any anything that might be a sign that – aha! Found it! There was a tag right underneath her frill. During the fight earlier, I caught a glimpse of it for a millisecond when she was charging past me.

Why didn't I mention this earlier?

I forgot.

I stood on my tippy toes careful not to wake her up, cuz Lord knows what would happen if she did, and snatched the tag off of her. And here's what was written on it: Cynthia.

I knew it.

She is tamed.

Or was, at some point. Tamed monsters are smarter and less aggressive if not friendlier depending on their personality and their owners; how they treat and care for them, and how much proper contact they have with humans. But more importantly, they'd be trained for more efficient combat. Just look at my Devil! You'd never see any wild Rathalos fighting like him!

And ol' Cynthia here must have been a tamed monster until she went rogue for some reason. Question is why? Main cause for a tamed monster turning rogue is when something happens to it's owner, promptly traumatizing the monster into turning unreasonably hostile should the loss be severe enough. But what happened to the owner?

Now with this newly revealed piece of info, it was time for a change of plans. I pulled out my shock trap and placed it right beneath her. The monster shockingly woke up in a paralyzed spasm as I tossed two shots of tranq bombs at her to further deepen her slumber. I took a few steps back and stood there looking at her barely having it in me to believe myself.

Mission accomplished.

And to think that just a while ago, I was losing hope and mind. The monster has finally fallen. Can't exactly tell whether I would've done it without Devy's backup though.

"Get here!" I yelled. And without looking behind me, I heard the flapping of wings and felt the air currents at my back then all ceased with a light thud indicating that he had landed next to me. We both stood there next to each other staring at the snoring form of what was previously one of the most menacing threats to have ever befallen the commission.

Tamed monsters are no joke.

We both looked at each other feeling immense relief. We actually did it! I put my hands on my head practically losing it from ecstasy, while my dragon happily had his tongue hanging out.

Then I heard some voices and footsteps behind us and we both simultaneously looked at the direction to see the four hunters from earlier running into the nest with 'wtf' 'what just happened?' 'huh?' 'what did I mess?' looks on each of their faces.

"Report to the commander." I said.

* * *

"The commission can't thank you enough for this, Deborah." Praised the commander. "With your marvelous accomplishment, we've been relieved of a serious threat before it made further damage."

And if you're wondering about my condition, I was seated on the small fence surrounding the captured monster area with Cynthia unconscious behind me. Hair messy. Bruise covered. Dirty, sweaty and exhausted as shit. Everyone was surrounding me; some of them even took their places on top of Devil when they couldn't find a space upfront. Yugo and an injured Kronos were by my side. They both got out the second they heard the commotion outside. Poor guy had to rely on his wings more often to avoid tiring his twisted ankle. He'll heal eventually.

The Excitable A-lister approached me carrying his Palico on his shoulders and they both assaulted me with hugs and words of thanks. Little thing had his left leg covered in a small bandage. Aw…

"But I don't understand. Why capture it alive?" inquired the guy. That's when I politely signaled the commander to come closer and placed the name tag in his hand.

"Monster was tamed." I declared. Hundreds of gasps were induced by my plot-twist statement.

"Cynthia.." the commander pensively read the name with a suspicious look on his face. He looked concentrated for a while then realization seemed to hit. "Cynthia!"

"Friend of yours?" at this point, nothing could surprise me anymore. I mean I just witnessed a semi-flying Diablos that can breach 20 feet out of the sand and make sharp turns like a cheetah.

"More like the monster of my friend. 10 years ago, there was a monster tamer just like you known as The Keeper. He was one of the most elite hunters this commission had to offer. I, the Seeker, the Huntsman, your Admiral and he would make the ultimate squad. He had this belief that monsters should be killed for a reason and that some of them deserve to live. Then one day, he stumbled across this female Diablos who had fallen into a vine trap. He cut off the vines to free her from her confinement then tossed her a piece of cactus he quickly picked up as a peace offering. She understood his intentions and she grew attached to him ever since. And he started to treat her like a daughter. He never had a family and he saw one in her. He'd train her." that last part explained alot. "Groom her. possessed this magical touch that'd keep her temper in check when in heat. He even kept a stash of cacti and other plants in his room preserved just for her. I remember this one time I accidently stepped on a cactus on his room floor." He paused to take a breather with a pained smile on his face in the midst of a few giggles from everyone.

"These two were inseparable. Then one night, while he was taking a walk with her, he got ambushed by a group of thugs and proceeded to fight them off. Cynthia sensed what was going on from her place underground and she reached the surface to see her beloved tamer lying lifelessly in a pool of his blood. Easy to imagine her reaction. The rest of us heard her familiar roars, except that they were filled with agony. The four of us hurried to the sight to find a group of dead bodies and our brother was among them. We wouldn't have been able to learn all of that if we hadn't captured one of the thugs who had miraculously survived her raging fit. Once we were done interrogating him for the desired details, we proceeded to execute him and finished what Cynthia started. Alas, she hadn't been the same since then. She's developed immense hatred towards humans after the incident. And we weren't excluded from the list. She'd attack us and would ignore every attempt from us to communicate with her. Eventually, she left for the Old World. Never to be heard from again."

Holyshit… I had no idea… she wasn't doing all that just for the shits and giggles. She was actually in pain and misery from a decade old trauma.

The entire commission went into deep silence. Everyone, including me, was planted in our positions trying to swallow the commander's story like an old piece of bread. Until I finally decided to talk.

"What're we going to do about her, commander? I – I initially went to kill her but when I learned that she was tamed, I –" then I got interrupted by the outraged mop demanding to kill her while others chose to show sympathy and voted to spare her.

As for me, I was completely confused about what to decide concerning Cynthia's fate. On one hand, it's not her fault that these horrible events had made her into what she is. On the other hand, if we freed her, she'll just keep on wreaking havoc wherever she goes, leaving all that effort for naught.

But the latter reason seemed stronger than the former. If things come down to this, I guess we'll have no choice but to -

"ENOUGH!" thundered the growly voice of none other than the Admiral himself to put everyone into a state of silence again. He made his appearance while followed by the Seeker. "So the bitch is back, eh?" chuckled the Rajang-looking fellow as he and his companion came closer to inspect the monster.

"Never thought I'd see her after all these years." Commented the Seeker with that dreamy voice of his. "I'd even recognize that scar on her chin everywhere. That's our Cynthia, alright."

"Well, she made one hell of a comeback. The commission had been in shambles because of her." stated the commander.

"I've never seen a beast this menacing ever since my days with Teostra." Commented the Huntsman.

The four old friends took a corner together to speak in private. Though it doesn't take a prodigy to know what they're talking about. They're definitely discussing Cynthia's matter and how to handle her.

"**(Growl)** how are you feeling?" then I heard Yugo talking to me.

"Like a 40 ton weight of scales has been left off my shoulders." I replied. To be honest, I'm really glad this is over.

"**(Caw)** she didn't do to you what she did to me, right?" asked Kronos worriedly. I looked at his injured form and I couldn't help but feel bad for his condition. I ushered him closer with a small 'c'mere' then nuzzle his peak.

"I'm alright, K. no serious damage. I had Devil to help me, after all." I massaged his shoulder lovingly. "But you can't stay here. We have to take you back to the room to – "

"Alright, everyone! We've made our decision!" what the fuck is it, commander! I'm getting interrupted way too much here! "We've decided to put an end to this Diablos's life!"

Came out mixed yells of cheers and protests from the crowd. "Yeah! Kill her! Put the bitch out of her misery!" "It's not her fault!" "She's caused enough trouble!" "But she's been through a lot!" "This is for my friend!" "It's not fair!".

"CRAM IT!" yelled the white-haired gorilla again.

"Let us hear what Deborah has to say." Said the commander.

"I say we execute her." I responded without hesitation. The crowd once again exploded into more series of opinions opposing each other.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" no, it wasn't the admiral this time. It was me. I hate raising my voice like this but either that or I will never hear the end of it. "I know some of you want her alive. But trust me, this would be for the greater good!" I announced. But before I could go on, they continued with their barking.

"ROOOAARR!" this time, Yugo's hard-to-ignore roaring voice shut everyone up.

"Thank you.." i told him. Then proceeded to talk internally praying that they'll stay quiet this time. "We can't spare or cure her. Her condition has been unstable for a very long time and it's impossible to undo a 10 year old trauma. Suppose we did free her, she'd just cause more trouble."

"How about we send her far away with no humans there?" inquired someone from the back raising his hand.

"There's no guarantee that she won't encounter humans wherever she goes. Even if we did find her a place to stay where she can't hurt anyone, she'll live the rest of her live mourning her owner. She'll remain in mental torment for as long as she lives. If you really care for her, you have to let her go."

Everyone murmured among themselves in what seemed to be agreement. And that's when I knew that there's no place for argument.

She simply has to die.

"Deborah." I looked over to my commander. He handed me my gunlance which I had dropped by the gate in the midst of my disoriented state. "Cynthia should die by your hands. If anyone is fit enough to euthanize her, it's you." I took the weapon from him with shaky hands. Then I slowly turned around and hopped over the fence to approach the unaware sleeper.

Why am I feeling this dread? Under normal conditions, I'd slay any monster with a straight face. But now that I've learned of this specific monster's past, I began to feel sorry for it. All the more reason why I should put a cease to her misery.

_She has to go._ The voice in my head urged me to carry on.

_She has to go._ The voice repeated itself as I walked closer.

_She has to go._ I pried her mouth open with the tip of my gunlance.

_She has to go._ I charged my wyvern blast causing her maw to eerily glow.

_She has to go._ 3.. 2.. 1..

Boom.

* * *

"Devil. Promise me. Promise that you'll never be that way.."

"Rrrrr….."

"Should something happen to me, don't turn evil because of it."

"Hmph…"

"I can't make you promise not to mourn me. But the least you could do is to not let yourself get corrupted. You're a good dragon, buddy. You'll always be."

"…"

"Whatever happens.. Don't be like Cynthia."

_Three weeks later…._

Here we are three weeks later. Ever since we took Cynthia's body to the burial ground next to her previous owner's resting place, everything went to how it was as if we just haven't been through hell and back due to a well-trained corrupted rogue monster case. We spent the following period caring for the injured, restoring campsites and whatever aftermath Cynthia has left behind on her wake. Kronos is better to say the least. He started walking on his feet but the rest of his injuries were still under cast. He no longer needed painkillers as long as he doesn't push himself too far. But like I said, he'll live. With proper rest and regular visits to the canteen and he'll be back to nagging me.

When I took it in my hands to release Cynthia's soul from her body, we cooperated to have her buried. Which, might I add, is the first time in history we've given a monster a ceremonial burial. "This is the first time in history we've given a monster a ceremonial burial!" announced the commander merrily then went off to have the rare event documented. Of course, I had to be there to give a thorough report about my fight and what a tamed monster is capable of. This definitely will be for the records and something to make the Smart Biologist have an orgasm over. Just ask Devil and he might have flashbacks of all the experiments he had to go through with the pointy-eared nerd. But I digress…

Gotta admit I was a bit shaken up because of the incident. So by nighttime, I went to the Gathering Hub and headed to where Devil sleeps alongside the Wingdrakes – sometimes he even spends his naps in the captured monster area - and had that little heart-to-heart with him. Hopefully he'll have it in him to develop some much needed willpower should such scenario happens cuz leaving a traumatized raging Rathalos behind me is not on my bucket list.

In the days that followed, the entire commission has been taking shifts everyday to undo the damage. And that pretty much concludes what we've been doing all this time. No one had time to leave the commission.

Until the day have finally arrived when the hunters had received the go-ahead from the commander to leave the commission again. Everything is almost back to normal and whatever left can wait for later. In the meantime, we fighters needed to stretch our muscles. Three weeks without something to kill can leave you a bit rusty.

Except that my intentions were a bit different. I went back to the Wildspire Waste and the first place I visited was Cynthia's former nest. This time I got down there from the campsite right on top.

Motive behind me being here? Not sure exactly. Perhaps I wanted to search for some more clues I might have missed that, while they wouldn't be of use to us anymore, they could be something to hang on to or to use as a memento besides the nametag. Or maybe I was just feeling sentimental and remember this place as the very spot where I've had my first encounter with a formerly tamed monster and a well-trained one at that.

I didn't spend much time here anyway. Sooner or later, another Diablos would come here and claim this place as it's own. It's just the way of things.

As I was exiting the underground area and headed for the surface, the commander's familiar voice was ringing in my earpiece.

"Deborah. There's a Pukei-Pukei and a Rathian in the forest section. You know what to do." So without further delays, I was at the location thanks to the ride Devil has given me. And sure enough, the cross-eyed nincompoop and the green lizard were looking at us like total doofuses.

"SCREEEEECH!"

"ROOOAAAAAAAR!"

….

Me and Devil looked at each other..

And we burst laughing!

Don't ask me what the sound of a giggling Rathalos sounds like cuz I'm leaving this to your imagination - All I know that I'm finding this whole situation extremely comical! I mean I just fought an immensely trained monster a few weeks ago! So bitch please, don't think anything else can faze me anymore!

The two clueless bastards looked at us like 'what's wrong with those nitwits!'. the Rathian targeted Devil and he stood to face his counterpart. He's prepared to kill monsters of the same species, just like I'm prepared to kill humans for him. But the spaghetti-tongued moron started to make a run for it. oh no, you don't! I pulled out my twin blades ready to tear out some flesh and feathers.

"Ready to rock, pal?"

"Grrr!"

And the hunt begins.


	3. Coral Highlands

**A quick ps: since gender differences don't exist in my universe, Rathalos and Rathian are considered subspecies, not different sexes.**

You must be wondering what I'm doing in this place that looks like the bottom of the Pacific. Well, it's as simple as ever.

I'm on a mission.

And instead of explaining it all to you, I'll let the flashback do the telling for me while I carve this pile of coral shit.

* * *

_"Deboraaaah!" What an exaggerated way to pronounce my name. Someone must be really upset. And that's when I got tackled by Timid Fiver, who was yelling at me… Timid-ly. "Debs.. I really need your help. I just can't do it anymore."_

_I was about to gently pry her off of me so I could take a look at her face, but I thought some comfort was all she needed right now. So I lightly hugged back and patted her while looking for answers. "Calm down, hun. Now now, talk to Aunt Debs. What happened?"_

_"There's a Pink Rathian in the Coral Highlands. I tried fighting it a lot but every time I'd end up being carted back to the campsite. It's just too strong." Why do people complain of this Pink Rathian? They should see the Azure Fucking Rathalos. Now THAT is a total bugger._

_I sat her down with me at the canteen and that's when I saw the bruise on her left eye and split bottom lip. Damn. I pulled out a handkerchief and gently pressed it to her lip. She nodded at me thankfully as she held it to her mouth._

_By now, a few hunters were gathering around us. Including the Field Team Leader. And judging from the few words my ears managed to catch, I'd surmise the girl wasn't the only one who's shaken up by the wyvern at hand._

_"There are reports of a female Pink Rathian at the Corals." Stated the FTL. "So far, no one has gone out to get her. But from the look of things, it's not an easy match." Oh crud… I hope it's not what I think it is…_

_"If it's another blasted tamed monster, I swear!" I growled cuz let me tell you, one can only handle so much bullshit in a lifetime. Ever since the whole incident with Cynthia and I was already pissing in my armor at the possibility of stumbling across another Kung-fu trained monster._

_"No! No! This one is wild, I assure you!" chuckled the guy obviously amused at my distressed reaction. Well then, buddy. Just take a tamed Diablos in the knee cap and see how funny that is. "Those recolored subspecies like the Pink Rathian and Azure Rathalos are known to be tougher than their regular cousins. So don't deal with them like you do with the normal thing."_

_"I know, buddy. I know. I can even handle a Diablos in heat – even one whose ass was trained for that matter - so don't remind me." then I stood up not feeling like letting this conversation take longer than necessary. _

_"Will you be okay?" asked FTL. _

_"I got it this. Consider it done." I punched him playfully in his wall – I mean, chest - with the side of my fist. Then I turned to the distraught Fiver who was still sat in her place and put my hand on her head affectionately. "I'll be right back. Let Aunt Debs take care of this."_

* * *

"**Caw** (hey, Deborah)". I heard my phoenix talking to me. Actually, he looked more like a garuda with his anthropomorphic looks but I gave up on properly classifying him a long time ago.

"Yeah, Kron?"

"**Caw** (Don't you notice those?)"

"Notice what?" then I turned around to see what he claims I'm missing. And there they were.

A Tzi-Tzi-Yaku and a Paolumu were standing in the wide coral-infested area giving us the stink eye. Supposedly, they were fighting but seeing more fuckers in the neighborhood must have changed their plans. Monsters usually fight over food, territory, mates or self-defense. But once an unfortunate hunter innocently passes by, they sometimes put all their differences aside and direct their fire and claws at said hunter. Which happens to be me under this very occasion.

"**Snarl** (you go find that pink bitch. I'll handle these two jackasses.)" This situation would be different without you, Yugo.

Me and Kronos wished him luck before Kron took me from the arm and flew us away until we settled on top of the Legiana's nest where I had instructed him to land. And just like I predicted, there were traces of the Rathian here and there. Claw marks to be exact and a couple other footprints.

"I should be able to pick up the rest from here. Leave me and give Yugo backup."

"**Caw** (you'll be fine on your own, I trust?)"

"Yes, ma. Shit, this isn't the first day of school, Kron. Just go!" not that I don't appreciate his concern for my wellbeing – I wouldn't trade those guys for the world – but these unnecessary comments can make me really impatient.

He gave a chirpy chuckle out of that peak of his then flew off to find the other guy who must be having a two-on-one fight by now. Not that this would be a great issue. Being outnumbered is something you should get used to when you fight monster assholes for a living.

I went back to work. I pulled out my hunting knife and traced it across the claw marks and passed it to the cylinder used for storing the clues. At first, I thought they might belong to Legiana but thankfully they were from the monster I was looking for. Then moved over to sniff at some footprints.

Hmmm… mmm..

Yup.

Pink Rathian, alright.

The scoutflies were getting hyper every time I pick up the shit the monster has left behind. All was green and dandy until they suddenly switched to red and panicky, then cowered back inside the lamp on my belt like I'm some mama kangaroo.

And the source of the problem was flapping right on top of me..

"SCREEEEEEEEEECH!"

You're not the Pink Rathian…

Legiana was giving me this questioning look as if I had just invaded it's nest sniffing around scratches and footprints. Because, if we want to speak technicalities, that's exactly what I have been doing.

The Not-Pink-Rathian clawed at me which I have promptly dodged by rolling backwards. Keep missing, buddy. Cuz I have a bowgun with your name on it. I made a shot at it's face causing it to flinch midair. Then, deciding that it's too early for bullshit, made an air dive at me.

What I did next was purely out of instinct. I stepped sideways then jumped right on top of it's neck as it passed by me. This is probably the first time I mount a monster like this but hey, this is too cool to complain about!

It'd be stating the obvious to say that the thing didn't approve of the way it was treated, and so, it flew up really high then made for another mad dive away from it's napping place. If my hair hadn't been kept in place by a bandana, I would have looked like a mythical Greek creature by the time this blows over.

Just where the hell does that fucka think it's taking me? Hopefully, I wouldn't be sent away to the ends of the New World cuz that would be a bit troublesome.

But I guess this ride would be cut short cuz once I stabbed Legiana in the neck to snap it out of it, it flinched then kept flying to the same area I had been to earlier. Couldn't see Yugo or Kronos but the result of their ordeal came in the shape of a dead Tzi-Tzi-Yaku. But the Paolumu was nowhere insight. Did they chase it away?

That or the monster standing next to the body had something to do with it. Which, might I add, would be the very monster I have been searching for.

Pink Rathian looked at us from down below then, after a short roar, flew up at us. She fought with the Legiana that I'm still currently mounting. Then another awesome epiphany dawned on me; I made a jump from Legiana and landed right on top of the Rathian. After all, she was my target, no?

I worked on the shit colored wyvern with my hunting knife while the other monster unknowingly was helping out with Pinke Pie here, who kept receiving knife stabs from one side and ice blasts from the other.

All was going nice and 'chilly' (hehe) then I guess Articuno here must have a full schedule or something, it made one final screech then took off.

Well, it was helpful while it was still here.

Might as well dismount this nasty thing too. But not before I take out my gun and lay waste on this pink head with some decent well-deserved shots. She fell writhing to the ground from 20 ft height. I hopped off then gave her a few melee whacks on the noggin using the gun itself.

She got up looking dissatisfied with how things were going with her. She went to charge at me while I unloaded my gun on her, switching between different types of ammo, all while dodging her bites, fireballs and especially the tail that she relies on so often. I don't use antidotes as often as I used to as I already have my Poison Charm for it's anti-toxin effects. Still shouldn't take damage from said appendage, no?

Just as I was about to blast her mug with a much needed Sticky Ammo shot, she flew away, promptly delaying the unavoidable.

Oh well, the shot can wait.

It didn't take long for the fireflies to lead me back to her. That's when I found Kronos carrying this unfortunate Shamos and tossed it at the other poor pack members, ultimately scattering them about like bowling pins. I almost heard the sound of pins flying around, making me snicker like a total idiot at a time like this.

"Hey, Kron. Heads up!" I yelled at Kron holding in giggles making my voice too giddy for someone who's trying to warn their partner of imminent danger. Hey, I can't help it! The situation was just too comical!

"**Caw** (yeah, I saw her. So you found her, after all. Alright, let's beat her together.)"

We cooperated in the fight where one of us distracts the monster and the other attacks her from where she's less aware. Then we'd switch rules when her attention diverts to the other one. We kept this on while taking advantage of the surrounding environment; Make her vulnerable by blinding her with the flashflies, or drag her on to an area with unstable ground then hop! She'd trap herself for us to have our way with her.

The fight was progressing really well until Kron got hit with the tail, forcing him to fight in an ill condition with his peak dripping with purple drool. Both my pards (shit, I'm starting to sound like the Handler) are made sure to keep potions and antidotes with them at all times – sometimes they even resort to using weaponry when the monster is too strong to fight with bare handed – so that makes us basically on equal grounds and not very dependent on each other should we get separated.

I saw Kronos take out the blue bottle from inside a pocket on the black military vest he usually wears, taking a few gulps as we saw the pink piece of shit retreating again with a stagger in her flapping as she tried to fly away; a good signal that she's finally nearing her end.

She wouldn't be able to get far enough in her state so we both made to sprint in her direction. "Where's Yugo?" I asked on our way.

"**Caw** (I don't know. When I killed that Karate fighting raptor, the Paolumu made a run for it with Yugo on it's tail. Haven't seen him since)."

Speak of the devil…

The second we were close enough to the Rath, blood was spilt like crazy. Then her body went limp and dropped dead. Simple as that.

From the front, we saw Yugo appearing with a Paolumu's head between his jaws. He also got blood on his claws from when he had made his lethal as hell strike on the Pinky's mandible, dislocating it at an odd angel causing flesh to tear out. Had he had a weapon in his hand, a gauntlet for instant, he would have had that jaw sliced clean off. Yugo's strength is just that insane.

"Oh thanks a lot, pal." I said with as much enthusiasm as the dead pink mass next to me. I didn't even get to use the Sticky Ammo as I hoped but oh well, the results were all the same. There's always another monster waiting to have that shot blasting it to bread crumbs.

Then I turned my attention to the severed head of Yugo's victim. "You gonna eat that?"

* * *

"… and so Pinky Ass is dead. The end." I said the last part with the tone of someone who got fed up with everything and wants to be somewhere else. That's me in this case.

"**Caw** (It was Yugo who made the final shot, actually)." Said Kron.

"**Growl** (hey, now. Don't dumb all the credit on me. You also made it easy)."

"Whoever killed the monster first doesn't matter. The three of you have played part in getting rid of a nuisance and that's enough." said the FTL.

"Does your granddad know about this?" I asked.

"…no. not that I'd know of."

"Anyway, no need to bother the man with a small problem especially one that's already been solved. The bitch is dead, man."

"Only a badass like you would treat something like a Pink Rathian as 'small problem'" said the Excitable A-Lister, setting next to me in front of the canteen table holding a cup and playfully smacked me in the shoulder. "Seriously, what counts as a big problem for you?!"

"ummm.. Tamed monsters?" both he and the FTL burst out laughing. Yes, haha! Pretty hilarious, right? I'm laughing out loud!

"Will you get over that already?" said the FTL looking way too amused. As he ROFL'd and LMAO'd with the Excited Idiot.

"….…" it would be an overstatement if I said Cynthia's case had traumatized me. True, I got my ass whooped and felt sorry for my dignity, but I'm not that shaken up to be unnecessarily dramatic about the incident. If anything, I'd say I came out from it with a helluva lot of experience. I faced lots of monsters; including Elders and Tempered. Why not add Tamed to the list? Though, Trained would be the more accurate term seeing as Cynthia was far from tamed anymore but it depends. Anyway, if I ever come face-to-face with yet another one of those Kung-fu motherfuckers, I'd shit bricks, vomit twice then die.

Seriously, I wouldn't be enthusiastic to fight it. I mean I would if the need called for but not without help. And I have someone on mind, besides my two other anthro Familiars. Because really, those bastards are just too impossible.

"Keep laughing, you nincomboobs. I'll go see Devil." Then left the two laughing hyenas behind to go see my dragon.

* * *

"You're already awake?" I walked over to my wyvern in his makeshift nest in the Gathering Hub. Wingdrakes flew around above us, some just patrolling around or taking other hunters on missions. Only two or three just settled themselves on the edge like seagulls waiting to piss on the nearest bystander. The reason why I didn't take my trusty Rathalos with me for this hunt cuz… when I went over to see him this morning, he was sleeping like a little hatchling. My heart practically melted at how comfortable he looked and there was no way I was gonna wake him up for a matter where I could do without him. It just wasn't worth it, you know?

The guy helped me. A lot. So I left him to take the rest he damn deserved. Even a group of hunters were making themselves comfortable sleeping under his wing or on top of his tail, neck or back. And lemme tell you, it really pleased my heart that no one is scared of him anymore.

Pretty much everyone has gotten used to Devil's presence by now. When I first brought him here, I expected the Commander to flip a lid but was surprisingly accepting of it. Probably because he was no stranger to the concept of a Tamed Monster. He managed to convince everyone in the commission that this monster is not like the others and even gave me some tips on monster taming. I never asked him where he got this info from but must have picked up a thing or two from when his late friend, The Seeker, was catering to Cynthia.

Y' know, I never explained how I met Devil. Guess now is the time to reveal the origins of this weird yet very much pleasant friendship. To be honest, it really isn't very different from how The Seeker met Cynthia.

It started when I was minding my business in an expedition to the Ancient Forest gathering up materials and shit since I was running short on honey and mushroom. Yugo and Kronos – who had always been with me since my rookie days in the Old World – were at different sides of the forest doing their part in the item gathering. We three decided that splitting up should cover more ground and get the job done faster. My path led me to the Rathalos/Rathian nesting ground. I was ready to pull out my weapon at any time in case the owner returns home. What I didn't expect, however, was to find said owner trapped under the dam, soaking wet from all the water that's slowly leaking through. It didn't look very injured but sure as hell didn't look too comfy to have it's massive body jammed between sturdy blanks of wood. I decided that this should be an easy kill so I pulled out my bow and arrow to rid it of it's misery with a good ol' charge shot.

But something stopped me.

Not sure if it was my conscious getting bitchy at me for attempting an attack on a defenseless monster, or the look the Rathalos gave me.

It looked so…

Emotional.

I swear I've never seen a monster look like that before. When I go back to all the times I've faced these fiends, I see nothing but feral bloodthirsty killing machines that wish nothing but horrible death on you.

But when I looked this one in the eye. I didn't see anything akin to 'bitch I kill you!' or 'just wait till I get out!' not even 'once I'm free, you're done!'.

What I saw could only be translated into 'please spare my life'.

No angry looks. No challenging glares. Just a sad and scared monster that's begging for it's right to live. He didn't panic or flail around when he saw me. He just laid there helplessly waiting for my actions.

My desire for finishing this monster off was gone by this point. Because if I killed it then and there, who knows if I would have been able to sleep without the images of that thing haunting me?

Then I made the decision that I may or may not regret it: free the monster.

If karma stood by my side and that monster turned friendly for saving it's life, all good and well.

If he came back later to bite me in the ass, just know that I don't stand for ingratitude and I'd be more than happy to slay your face with a crystal clear conscious.

And free it I did. I shot at the dam to break it down and make way for the wyvern for some elbow space. What I failed to make account for was the water flowing profusely after the barrier was no more, and before I had time to roll out of the way, I was taken along the stream and off the edge of the nest. What I fell on was not the ground, but the back of the Rathalos I just freed. He saved me from the fall just like I saved him from starving to death in that place. The fall wouldn't have killed me per say, but the act, however unnecessary, spoke a lot for itself.

He was thanking me.

I was actually sitting on his back not believing myself one bit. Though I'm used to flight thanks to the Wingdrakes, riding on top of a Rathalos was a totally different experience. True, I did mount monsters before, but that was to kill the aggressive beasts while trying not to get shaken off. Not exactly a moment to enjoy the scenery. But this monster was actually allowing me to mount his back at will! A perfect 'holyshit!' moment, don't you agree?

He took me for a few tours around the Ancient Forest then dropped me off safely in the wide Aptonoth herding ground. I hopped off then turned around to look at him. He was dirty, scales slightly peeled off and looking exhausted all the same. I had no idea how he got into that situation in the first place but it can leave you starving if I'm genius enough to surmise such conclusion.

"You must be hungry." My first attempt at communicating with a monster that doesn't involve yelling obscenities. He gave off a slight growl as if trying to process what I said, or maybe he was just surprised at hearing my voice for the first time.

Then I went and shot one of the panicking herbivores and it fell to the ground before it made it to the inside of the forest. Me and my New Best Friend headed over to the kill and he dived with his nose right into the dead monster's flesh. Guess I made a good call for hunting that dino for him. Then what he did next made me believe that Mosswines can fly after all. He bit off a piece of meat straight from the rips then dropped it in front of me. It doesn't take a prodigy to know what he meant by that gesture. I practically blushed, hyperventilated, and wanted to cry simultaneously. I had a heck of a time actually believing all that shit. When I got off my I'm-about-to-pee-my-pants high, I went over to the friendly Rath and gave him his first pat on the nose. As wild monsters, they aren't used to affection. So you can imagine how he felt when he finally received such foreign yet pleasant treatment. It's like losing your virginity after doing the hankie pankie for the first time (I'm notorious for fucked up metaphors).

He gave off another growl that sounded more like a purr. Then turned around to his meal as I carried my 'present' to some small water puddles to wash off the saliva remains – something I'd get covered in very often later – then made to roast it.

Munch munch. Mmm. That's some good shit. wanna bite? No? suit yourself.

After we both were done, I called my two other Familiars through the earpiece to inform them of my newly found pet. Last thing I need is surprise those two doofuses with a Rathalos breathing down my neck and chase him away before I had the chance to stop them. So giving out the headsup should be the wise thing to do.

It didn't take longer than 30 seconds for them both to show up. If I ever heard of a friendly monster in the area, I'd definitely drop everything and come right over. This isn't just something I'd miss out on or brush off. Sure enough, they arrived just to raise their eyebrows at the sight of me giving a Rathalos a small massage on his nose while he laid beside me looking content not giving a damn about the world.

"Hey there. Say hi to Devil!" that was the name I thought of while getting myself acquainted to my new bud as the wyvern looked demonic as it is so the name fit him like a condom (sue me) and while I was at it, accomplish the… messy job of determining the gender. Trust me, you don't want to know how that is done.

Of course I had to make sure I introduce my new Familiar to the others. Luckily, he didn't mistake them for enemies and was quick to accept them and didn't try to burn them down. I explained everything to the anthro duo which helped a little with the 'WTF' phase they seem to have gone through. Don't worry, I was like that too just a while ago!

Once the three had gotten used to each other's presence, it was time for the hardest and most sensitive step:

Introduce him to the commission.

So we all escorted the monster to the entrance of the commission and stopped there since one does not need a brain to know that you can't just barge in on your HQ with the company of what is treated as the enemy. So I called the Commander through the earpiece for a request to meet me.

"Commander. I'm really sorry to bother you but could you come over to the main gate? There's something urgent you need to see." It didn't take long for him to appear with the Huntsman coming in tow. I kept patting and rubbing the monster's neck to ensure him that it's alright and that he shouldn't worry about the newcomers. That's when I started to internally panic. What if that monster had no interest in humans and only liked me cuz I saved him? Should I have made him get accustomed to human company first before letting him meet anyone else? Am I rushing it? What was I thinking?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT THING!" was what I expected the Commander to say. But all those thoughts melted away when I saw him and the Huntsman come closer.

"What the hell?" came the Huntsman non-human voice. But the Commander was eerily silent. I tried checking his face to measure his reaction. But his expression was like a book covered in sea weed and Wingdrake piss, you just can't read it. Before anyone had time to say anything, he slowly approached the dragon. The two looked at each other for a moment that felt like 3 days, and then the Commander did something unexpected.

He reached out a hand and touched the wyvern.

The latter showed zero reaction at first, but when the Commander proceeded to cup the dragon's nose, tickle him under the chin, or give a few pats on the head all while making small whistle noises, the results were gold.

Devil moved and nuzzled the Commander.

My jaw opened so hard, I thought it was gonna get detached and run off on it's own. Yugo and Kronos seemed to have had the same issue. The dragon was so quick to get attached to the Commander. WAY too quick, might I add. Not that I'd complain but I demanded an explanation which was a bit of a hard task at the time since I was rendered hopelessly speechless.

The Commander chuckled looking easily amused at our totally reasonable reactions. "Guess we've found ourselves a new Keeper!"

Keeper?

New?

Of course, his vague statement made a near guarantee that my jaw would really abandon me. He told us to wait for him then headed over to the commission, he later appeared at the entrance and signaled for us to follow him but I was reluctant to expose this new monster to a group of humans all of a sudden.

When I voiced my fears to the Huntsman, "trust the Commander's judgment" was all I received in reply. Then we slowly made our way there with the fact that I'm actually allowing a live awake monster into the commission at will.

"Please don't go crazy please don't go crazy please don't go crazy please don't go crazy" was the mantra I kept repeating mentally until I almost went crazy myself. I was so worried, you know? Like I said, the monster just freshly got out of the wild. Suddenly introducing him to civilization can be too much for him. All I have to rely on to keep from yelling at the dragon to get the fuck outta here was the notion that the Commander knew what he was doing.

We entered the place to see everyone has gathered in the tradeyard far enough to not spook the monster and be at a safe distance should anything happen, yet close enough for them to witness the scene. I swear I almost heard someone say 'again?' from amongst the crowed who I suspected to be the Ship Captain. No one like him had the voice of a frog that smokes too much. well, besides the Smithy.

We slowly and gently led Devil inside under the Commander's gentle guidance and headed over to the captured monsters area where a lump of meat laid there for him to snack on. But the recent events must have taken their toll after all; because once the monster was settled down in the area, he closed his eyes and soon we could hear his snores. He didn't even bother to eat the meat. Perhaps because of his earlier meal or because he was too darn tired to chew anything. Both would be more convenient an explanation.

"You're not the first one who has befriended a monster, mind you." revealed the Commander as we were standing next to the exhausted wyvern. "In fact, I actually encourage you to take good care of him. You can use your blacksmithing skills to make a saddle for him." Remind me to look up ways to inject food directly into your body cuz surely one can't eat or drink missing a jaw, yes?

The days passed by after that and were all spent on giving the new monster ally the proper training he needed; including fighting skills, understanding human speech and contact, and other commands to better control him.

Then the day has arrived when we've met Mrs. Cynthia that might have possibly gave some, if not most or all, PTSD flashbacks every 5 hours. And from then that I learned about the Commander's background with tamed monsters thanks to The Keeper, who I have learnt to be the first monster tamer in history.

The End.

I meant this story, silly. Not the chapter.

I still have the Timid Fiver to deal with.

I was nestled next to Dev and the other hunters letting them in on some pro tips on monster rearing in case some of them become my successors at monster taming someday. Who knows? Maybe this entire commission would be infested with monsters, not as enemies to turn our lives into hell, but actually as friends and allies. I imagined all sorts of potential monster buddies like another Rathalos, a Diablos digging it's way here and there, a bug-eyed Pukei-Pukei flying around with it's noodle tongue hanging like an idiot, a Tobi-Kadachi jumping from one spot to another, perhaps even a Barroth helping out with deconstruction, or maybe a Paolumu blowing some air into the smithy's oven, even an Anjanath could find it's place among us if given the chance.

Hey! You never know!

"… and be sure to give them a treat each time they succeed at following an order. That's how I got the damn thing behind us to listen to me! haha!" everybody laughed, hiccupped, burped, coughed, and sipped on their drinks only to cough even more.

"DEBORAAAHHHHH!" shit, not again! Before I had time to process what the completely unnecessary shrieking of my name was about, I was glomped by the Timid Fiver in an entirely uncomfortable assault of hugs. I felt my drink get spilled on the unfortunate nigga who happened to take a seat next to me. shit, so much for 'timid'! This is something I can definitely NOT get along with. I have little tolerance with overly hyper people, the loud, nosy or bigmouthed ones, or those who have zero concept for personal space. And I have the nightmare Handler to fulfill all these categories. And so far, this Timid chick has fulfilled the hyper and personal space parts.

"Depsy! I'm so glad you killed that big meanie for me! Oh thank you thank you!" does this girl watch too many anime? Cuz her way of expressing her 'gratitude' seemed suspiciously anime-like. "Can I have a talk with you? Just the two of us?"

Everyone around me groaned and excused themselves to go somewhere else. Can't exactly blame them. Atmosphere got completely ruined. One second we were talking monsters and the next we had a fangirl all over me. Not that I'd disregard someone taking the time to thank me, but goodness gracious, have some dignity. It reminded me of that time when the Idiot Handler was thanking the Tracker for saving us this one time. Her shaking the poor woman's hand like a damn wrestler was a total pain to watch, I almost worried the woman's hand would come off in the process.

To my dismay, she took a seat next to me where just a while ago another hunter was there to listen to my old days with Devil and how I managed to get him to wear his saddle for the first time.

Now I have this little miss to deal with and how I'd have to listen to long ass lectures on how much she's grateful and happy to have come to me for help. blah blah blah. Trust me, a little 'thank you' is enough of a hint.

But what she wanted to talk about was entirely different and, I assure you, I would have chosen the lecture over this.

"So, um, Deppy." Does she come up with nicknames every 2 seconds? Just how long is her nickname list? "I've been eyeing you for a long time and it's just… you're so strong and beautiful and I…." oh great. The 'Notice Me Senpai' kind of bullshit. Hopefully, I don't get a stalker in the process.

"Hey look. I'm…. heading over to the Corals. There's something I have to do there." might as well end this conversation before it started. I don't mean to sound rude but the last thing I need is sit there for Lord knows how long until she leaves me the heck alone. Especially with the lingering possibility that she might say something awkward that I might not know how to reply to. So running off to the Pacific – excuse me, the Coral High Lands not only would help avoid a very uncomfortable situation, but I could get the peace and quiet I need.

* * *

WRONG. I shouldn't have told her where I was going. Because now she's on my tail being incredibly annoying. She wouldn't stop talking about her past situations with monsters and from what I have caught, her fighting skills are just like her personality: a total dingdong.

She could've at least made her shit brief but nope. As if monster roaring aien't bad enough, I also had to have my ears get bitten off as I was crouching down to dig into this coral pile while the Yapping Fiver stood uncomfortably close behind me. "I was having some milk that time, or was it chocolate milk? Anyway, I was gathering some materials since I started to run out of stuff." I'm the one who want to run out of here… "Then I caught this cute rabbit and kept it in my room." So please tell me, what the hell did the stupid chocolate milk have anything to do with this? Blasted details are irrelevant as if the story wasn't pointless enough as it is. Why should I give a diddly crap about you and your fucking endemic life activities?

Overly hyper. Check.

No personal space. Check.

Bigmouthed. Check.

Loud. Nah cuz her voice is like air blowing out of a balloon. Squeaky yet subtle. Lucky me, otherwise I would have had another Handler case on my ass.

Nosy. Check. Because of something she said later.

"Are you in love with someone?"

"…." Are you for real, girl? "Why do you ask?" I said as I continued moving to the next gathering spot. Oh look! A pile of bones!

"I'm kinda curious. Do you have someone you're intimate with?" that really started to irritate me as I don't exactly appreciate such personal questions from someone I don't know. I couldn't suppress my frown as I kept walking. Something that went unnoticed by her as she was close behind me. Too close for that matter. Dammit, brat! You're almost touching me! like having enough space is too much to ask for these days.

I seriously thought of telling her off and that it's none of her business. But I thought that just sounded too harsh for someone asking an innocent question albeit a bit nosy. Besides, she seemed in a good mood and I didn't want to be the cause of ruining someone's good mood. I sure wouldn't like that. it actually happened with me when I was having some fun one night with the other hunters in the gathering hub; drinking, laughing, telling dirty jokes, having burp contests (almost won that one) until Field Team Leader yelled at me for not having finished some stupid report that I neither remember nor care about it's contents. I gave him the cold shoulder for a week. Even bumping said shoulders with him each time I pass him by. I even literally shoved the report to his chest before storming off somewhere else. Call me overreactive. But in my defense, I was literally having the time of my life after long ass expeditions and fighting countless monster assholes. And then when I finally get to relieve some stress (I mean that in an innocent way) he comes to fuck shit up over some damn piece of paper. Imagine how I felt at the time. Eventually, he apologized to me. Saying that the pressure for handing in the reports to the Commander had gotten to him. It might sound like an excuse but who wouldn't feel the stress? Especially after his statement that 'he had so much work and I was out there playing'. I tried seeing things from his own perspective and I thought that kinda would have made sense except that I actually have earned the right to 'play' since I've been working my ass off lately and all that is disregarded in favor of the blasted report. Anyway, he apologized for that too and I was quick to forgive.

Now I gotta shut up about other past subjects and focus our attention on the little pest meanwhile.

I gave her an irate look that said 'I don't approve of your question but I guess I'll answer anyway' in which I received a nervous giggle and a look that said 'just asking please don't kill me'. So with a heavy sigh, I gave her the answer she wanted. It's not like it's gonna hurt anyway. What is the worst she could do? Gossip to the whole commission about it? Big deal.

"Yes, I do." Heh, didn't see that coming, did you? Yes, ol' Deborah is in love with someone.

"REALLY!" ugh, keep it down. I really don't feel like fighting any monster your voice might attract. "Who are they? Someone I know? Are they from the commission?"

"No no. he's from an entirely different place. He doesn't belong to any affiliation actually. A rogue."

"What's he like?" might as well tell her about that.

"He's a Castanic."

"….." she became weirdly silent after that last one. Not that I don't mind her shutting up but it was kinda unsettling and got me somewhat curious. But I appreciated the quiet too much to care. I took some honey and carved some ore until…

"Why a Castanic?" I turned around to look at her.

"Come again?" I raised an eyebrow. Tahell does she mean by that?

"Why are you in a relationship with someone from another race? That's not normal". Now what would stop me from doing to her what I did to the Rathian? Cuz she's a perfect example of those damn close-minded societies.

"Does it matter?" I snapped with a slight growl to my voice. Her retarded logic is seriously testing my patience.

"Yes. It does." She looked somewhat intimated by my tone, yet remained bold enough to tread on thin ice. "If I'm going to be with someone, I'd rather have them be like me. Not a freak with horns." The nerve of that little shit. I walked towards her with anger evident in my stride and towered over her giving the bitch my favourite business glare. Good mood be damned.

"Good for you. But I date whoever the hell I want. My love life is not your fucking concern."

"a-and of all those people out there, you choose to date a Castanic?"

"So what if did? I love him for who and what he is!" my tone slightly rose by this point, then kept talking using a calmer more threatening tone. "Listen, kiddo. It's okay if interracial relationships are not your thing. But the least you could do is pull that racist stick outta your ass. Just because someone is different from you, it doesn't give you the right to act so cunty." Then decided to further tease her with an extra piece of info. "Oh and guess what? He's a demon vampire hybrid!" I sharply turned around after I was done with my little get-over-yourself lecture cuz I couldn't stand looking at her anymore, but not before seeing her stunned face. Serves her right. it's because of the likes of her that I'm not a people's person anymore.

I started walking away from her and whistled for a Wingdrake to come and get and me. It's been a while since I last flew with one of these. Not since I got Devil, who's still napping back at Astera. I shot my slinger rope at it's belt and was about to get out of here until I heard the girl's hurried footsteps behind me then felt her arms hugging my waist from behind preventing the surprised Wingdrake from moving further.

"Deborah, please! Don't leave!"

"Ugh, let the fuck go. Not after what you said."

"But it's true what I said! You're dating a Castanic and a monster for that matter! What has gotten into you?" she should have been called Racist Fiver cuz far as I know, she deserved that title in a heartbeat. But I guess you don't necessarily live up to your name cuz bitch still insists on digging her own grave.

"You keep spouting that crap out of your filthy mouth and I'll fucking hurt you! I mean it!" I growled at her without holding back on my anger this time. Can't keep up with her shit any longer.

"But.. But.. I LOVE YOU! I've been harboring some feelings for you for quite some time! Please, don't do this to me!" first the Cool Fiver, now this? What the hell, people! You're making me sound like a Mary Sue here.

"You're not my type." I simply spat out. Then elbowed her in the spleen to free myself of her stinking existence, giving the Wingdrake the cue to fly us away.

I hate being so cruel. And trust me, I would have opted for a much gentler way of turning her down had she been more respecting. But in my defense, I have zero patience for racism and speciesism so I have no regrets about treating her like the scum she was. Her feelings for me won't make me go any easier on her. And not just her sorry personality, her physical appearance is a total turn-off for me. I like my partners mature and her face is just as childish as her attitude. Plus, I hate pink hair! Actually, I hate the color in general and I think I've seen enough of it in one day.

Not sure how she'll feel about me after our little quarrel but I really could care less even if making human enemies sounds kinda unappealing though, but I guess it can't be helped. What's she gonna do anyway? Maybe she'll give me dirty looks whenever she sees me, spit in my drink, poison my food, rig my room with traps, or perhaps release her animals to chase after me. Too bad. Just a while ago, I was hugging her and providing her with comfort and support. But meh, can't say she didn't deserve the rejection she oh so brought on herself.

Might as well forget all that and sleep it all off for the rest of the day. And like I said before: _one can only handle so much bullshit in a lifetime._


	4. Rotten Vale

Man, it stinks. Everything stinks. The roof. The ground. The walls. Wherever you turn your head, you find decayed remains of dead monster jerks jutting out from every surface that comes to mind. This region is practically the bed of deceased flesh and bones and if you don't watch your step, you might end up tripping on somebody's ribs or something. The area literally reeks of death and you're always surrounded by what's left of what were once huge and fierce beasts, now nothing but mere bones amidst piles of flesh and pools of blood…

And I love it!

What? I'm a Goth by nature. Not only have I got some… dark tastes but I have a knack for normalizing what most people find weird. And this oversized graveyard is no exception.

Basically, This vale is the Underworld of the New World and every once in awhile, you may find a Raphinos or even a blasted Legiana falling from the sky into it's eternal resting place. Hopefully, the Handler will join them someday.

And ah! Here's one! I looked up to witness the end of the Wingdrake falling limply into the depths as if it's a soul ready to be judged by Hades.

…..

I really gotta lay off the Greek mythology for a bit. Ever since I got a hold of that book in my headquarter's library and I was hooked beyond help.

Anyway…

This time, I didn't have a specific goal on mind. I'm not here for vengeance or anything just as fancy. Just another pointless expedition where I pick up whatever useful shit I lay my hands on.

"OMPH!" I got knocked over by that dumbass Radobaan as I was busy carving some fossilized crap. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU FOOL!" I hollered behind the oblivious motherfucker who paid squat attention to my angry tantrum and kept rolling away like nobody's business.

Letting it go, I proceeded to look around for carve-ables. Then I headed over to the upper floor to pick these Ivy plants that would later be used for Pitfall Traps. Once they were tucked safely in my hammer space pockets, my attention was diverted to the pile of bones that I don't remember what to use them for but I pick them up anyway. I squatted in the center of the pile and began picking up my stuff… only to get bloody rolled over by Rado-ass again! I impatiently got up with a growl while glaring daggers and harpoons at the bony hedgehog in the hopes that it'll get tripped somehow.

Alright. Deep breaths, Deborah. No need to lose your temper over such trivial stupidity. You're surrounded by idiots your whole life. You should be used to it.

"At ease, Goliath. I'm fine." I gently turned down my Wulg who's been licking at my face in an attempt to calm me down. I sent him out surveying the far side of the vale while I took the other side for myself. And he must have came back in perfect timing to witness my unglorified moment of being turned into roadkill.

Me and my Wyvern pet stuck around for a while to sniff out more things for me to pocket. I didn't even bother mounting him. I just felt like taking a stroll while he fools around behind me, keep his place right next to me or even scurry off ahead – probably peeing somewhere - only to come back at me again. He'd point me at the collectables the scoutflies haven't detected yet at which I'd hurry over to start digging while he moves on to the next station and so on.

We kept this up in the upper level of the vale. Until it was finally time to… WHAM! Aaand I eyed the Fuck-obaan rolling off from my sprawled up position on the ground. Possibly with spike marks all over me.

"Grrrr!"

"No, Goliath! Forget about that dipshit." I got ahold of my Wulg to help myself up and to also prevent him from chasing after the Crimson Chin Wyvern.

I dusted myself off and pulled out what was probably a tiny bone shard outta my ass and tossed it at Goliath to chew on it. Goodness, I didn't expect this type of bullshit when I came here. All I was looking for was some peace and quiet and what's better than the vale of the dead to spend my so called vacation?

Ok, so looking for materials wasn't exactly the main reason for why I've been gracing this place with my presence. I needed to get away from the commission for a while. Y'see, we had some visitors who came to us at Astera. Apparently, they were hunters and scholars from the Old World and wanted to stay for a chat with the commander. And before I knew, it all led to my least favourite mix of noise and crowds and that was enough for me to fuck off until further notice, but not before telling the commander to give me a call should anything happens.

The second reason is… a bit uncomfortable. Ever since I told off Timid Bitch last time at the Coral Highlands and she was on my case more than ever. I expected her to loathe me and curse my very existence. Thus, she'd leave me be and I'd never have to hear from her as often as I was forced to. Now I really wish that would have just been the case. Cuz recently she started to act almost as creepily as Cool Fiver. She'd stick to me like super fucking glue in every darn location I'd be in.

Tradeyard: "where's the harm in being together!"

Smithy: "I can make you happy! trust me!"

Botanist Tree: "Why you no want me!"

Argosy: "I'll get you whatever you want!"

Captured Monster area: "please please take me with you next time!" with the Smart Biologist whispering in my ear with concern 'is she okay?'

Canteen: "dunno what you see in that casta – hmph!" cue piece of bread in her mouth to spare myself the nonsense.

Suddenly, having her spike my drink with Pukei-Pukei poison like I had initially pictured didn't seem too bad after all. I never imagined I'd say this in my whole lifetime, but I think I've found someone who could actually rival the nitwit Handler at being a total nightmare. At least the latter sticks to her spot by the canteen and actually leave me alone and I never so much as share eye contact with her *shudder* except during missions. But I guess my harsh method of teaching that crazy bimbo a much needed life lesson on acceptance and open-mindedness totally backfired at me. And if I don't have enough stalkers on my non-existent tail, you have the Cool Fiver to add to the stress - o - meter.

To be fair, she isn't half as bad as the other fangirl. At least this one doesn't follow me around like a baby animal; She only bugs whenever she happens to see me, which is a lot. And she's also more subtle with her approach by sending not so subtle hints at me while I pretend to remain oblivious. But she's undoubtedly a bit more tolerable than the rabid one. Oh you want an example for this one too? Listen up, then!

You have this one time when I was standing near the exit of Astera looking over at the vast horizon and watching the beautiful sunset and some shit like that, until..

"Boo!" a pair of unwanted hands clamped on my eyes from behind. I didn't move. I didn't react. I just stood there helplessly as a stream of stupid-sounding giggles made their way into my ears. When I finally had enough of that horseplay, I forced her hands away from my face then turned around to be met with the Barbie lookalike.

"hey there, Depsy-bo~!" she chirped as she leaned too close to my face while putting her hands behind her like you see in those cringy social animes.

"murph.." I just grunted at her retarded greeting style.

"wanna hang out with me at the new checkpoint?" and the stream of winks and nudges she sent my way couldn't have been more palpable.

"No, I don't feel like it." there. A straight and honest answer.

"Why? Don't you want to spend time with me?"

I really didn't want to deal with this. I gotta find a way out of this mess quick.

"Look! A two-headed Jagras!" the brief moment of distraction was all I needed so by the time she looked back at my now empty spot, I'll have flied away with my Rathalos to go somewhere less annoying.

And that's how I ended up here in the vale.

It's not like I'm proud of what I did. But that was the only way to avoid what could have possibly been an awkward position that I'll most likely have a heck of a time getting out of. Not even a clear answer helped me out so I had no choice but to resort to plan B. I was stressed out enough as it is by the ruckus that was going on back at Astera and I really didn't need the.. 'extras'. I prefer the drama only when I'm but a witness to it. But me being actually involved in these live soap operas? No, thanks. I'm good watching from the sidelines.

So, what was I doing again? oh yeah, I was carving some… WHAM! And that's when me and Goliath went flying like bowling pins. And said bowling ball, and a one that reeks of tar for that matter, paused nearby our locations.

Ok, that's it. I'm gonna do what I should have done muuuch earlier…

_10 mins later…_

I walked away sharpening my used up dual blades leaving behind a dead half-carved Radobaan with Goliath walking in tow with a piece of bone between his jaws. Now that the upper level had been swept of it's contents (literally) it's the lower level's turn. There's a place I could jump off of that would instantly lead me to the grossest part in the vale. I dropped down in the middle of *cough* even more rotten flesh and effluvial shit with Goliath landing right by my side.

Surprisingly, the pile of floof didn't seem to be affected at all by the toxic fumes. Yugo, on the other hand… well, let's just say that I came out of the situation with scratches and bruises that practically made my entire body look like a map. The effluvium had a strong effect on the already hot tempered werewolf that turned him into a psycho machine whose sole purpose was to wipe everything out of his way, enemy or ally. I managed to hold him back a little enough for me to survive his overwhelming rage amidst the small monster corpses that he left in his rampage. But dayum, even fighting large monsters seemed like an easy peasy task compared to this. Until my Rathalos, Devil, bless his soul for all eternity came to the rescue. Large monsters are basically immune against the effluvium so he entered the place no problem, only to find me struggling to ward off my own Familiar with my sword and shield. He seemed to have understood the disaster at hand and so he snatched Yugo up from his shirt using his mouth with me hanging carefully from his claws and dropped us off outside the biohazard zone.

You can imagine the aftermath that followed next. Yugo, of course, was so guilty that I almost thought he was gonna hang himself in shame. He kept frantically licking at me in an attempt to apologize and to heal the injuries he himself had caused, but I barely felt his tongue on my face and body back then. Because I was too busy reprimanding myself for my own stupidity. After all, I allowed this mess to happen in the first place. It's true that Yugo is a smart sentient animal with a brain that can think and decide on it's own and thus, responsible for his actions. But how would he have known the effect of the effluvium on him? I, on the other hand, have had full knowledge on what these cursed vapors can do and yet it completely passed over my head to give him an advance warning of what's down there. I guess I couldn't see that murderous reaction coming and so I paid the price for my negligence.

Kronos wasn't as affected as Yugo though. The least he would do is just grunt and snarl and would snap once in a while. And his usually elegant fighting style becomes a bit more wild and aggressive. But thanks to his much milder temper, he doesn't lose it like his hotheaded counterpart. He still retains his consciousness and can still tell everyone apart. But doesn't stand it when anyone comes near him.

So that teaches us a lesson to carefully pick which one of your Familiars to get safely exposed to any substance with side effects, otherwise the consequences can be quite bloody. And only then will you usually have no one to blame but yourself.

Since then and I stopped taking them with me to the lower levels of the vale. The upper level is all what they should stick with if they ever accompany me. I could have just had at least one of them join me on this small journey to help with the carving. But it was really needless to bother them with something so trivial. As for Devil, I sent him off to do some scouting somewhere he would be better off at rather than take him here with me only to have him do little to nothing. I didn't have any big plans that would require summoning my Familiars for. Except for my cute Wulg, Goliath. My only companion at the meantime.

We made our way through the gassy crap fighting our way through a group of Girros and potheaded Raphinos. Goliath isn't just a mean for transport that I'd hug and nuzzle for being insanely fluffy; I make sure that each and every one of my babies knew how to hold their own. Other Tailraiders would just refuse to be mounted and run off then come back later once the threat has been eliminated but not mine. Goliath was fighting off the Girros horde like a pro while I shot off my Clutch Claw at those crazed effluvia-high wingdrakes. I grappled one of them using said projectile then hurled the drake at it's friends to make them all pile into a heap for me to easily finish off with my blades. After we made sure that we were the only ones alive in the area, I carved the kills to be used as rations for later. I can already taste them in my mouth from now. I smacked my lips at the thought then snapped out of it before I start drooling on my armor.

"UGH! What the fuck!" I cursed as I felt something huge and heavy drop on me from above. At first I almost thought that the Radobaan whose ass was slayed by me earlier came back to life and now I was gonna get haunted by it's undead body for as long as I stay here. But I snapped out of such bullshit baloony when I realized that it was just a dead Legiana whose luck landed it on li'l me. So now it's corpses falling from the sky and dropping on top of me? What's wrong with those fools and their tendency to ram into me today, dead or alive? Oh well, I pulled out my hunting knife and approached the body.

_One carve later…_

We were just about to move on to the… *cough* damn, shoulda brought the Miasma charm with me and.. ugh, is that a Rathian's tail? Now what was I saying? That's right, I was about to mention the terrifyingly familiar footsteps nearby followed by Goliath's wary growling.

Now look, it's nothing I can't handle. But I came here for some much needed relaxation to forget the bullshit back at Astera and I didn't sign up for any fighting. Now we gotta get outta here -

"SCREEEEECH!" – Before the guardian of the Underw – I mean, Cerberus – I mean, fucking Odogaron starts causing trouble. Damn you, Greek mythology literature! I quickly mounted Goliath for a faster escape and had him move us out of the skinless mutt's way before the thing gets further triggered. "ROOOOAAR!" Oh great. The asshole squeaked - i mean roared to signal the beginning of a much unwanted fight. Either we moved too slow or it just reacted too fast. In both cases, we gotta make a run for it.

"Hurry, G." I propelled my ride to pick up the pace cuz the douche muzzle behind us isn't exactly easy to outrun. This is one of the situations when you look at your angry chaser from a rear view mirror with the label OBJECTS IN THE MIRROR ARE CLOSER THAN THEY APPEAR written on it.

Good thing Ol' Deps had an idea. As my Wulg was passing by a pile of slinger ammo, I picked up a handful and equipped a rock to my slinger shooter. Then I aimed behind me at the Odogaron's legs where I made my shot and it tripped to the ground. Leaving us more than enough time to gallop away. I imagined the camera view showing us running away into the distance and the only thing that could be heard after was the pissed monster's roar. Hehehe, man, do I watch many movies…

"I think we lost 'em." I said as we entered a wide area *cough* Ugh, did the nasty fog get thicker or is it just me? I dismounted my Wulg and just when I thought we were in the clear… ZAP!

"uugghh fuuuck!" I fell to the ground in a paralyzed heap on my face then I strained to look up to see the Great Girros itself standing above me with what seemed to be zero friendly intentions if the way it shows off it's fangs like that was any indicator. What's up with monsters today and their habit of sneaking on me like damn ninjas? As if getting flattened into a pancake wasn't bad enough.

The fucker was about to nom on me until it got jumped by Goliath and they both wrestled it out on the floor a few feet from me as I lied there helplessly cursing and sputtering obscenities. If Yugo or Kron were here, they would have snapped me out of this messed up state by a well-aimed kick. But the only company I had in the meantime was too busy keeping the big threat at bay. Just wonderful.

Ok, I think the effect has started to wear off now. I gotta get up reeaally slowly and – UGH! Fuckshit! Not again! That's when the blasted small Girros swarmed me with their teeny tiny fangs and forced me into a paralyzed state again! Fuck the Miasma charm! It's Paralysis charm from now on!

Ugh, just you wait till I get up, you little fuckers.. I have a pair of deadly ass twin blades with your names on them.

"Grr!" that's when Goliath pushed everyone out the way and with a powerful shove of his front paw, I was tossed away but definitely up and moving again. Then I looked over to see the gang leader sprawled on it's side thrashing around in a frenzied state. My Wulg must have knocked it over then used that opening to come and help.

Now, I promised those salamanders that I'd slice them into confetti once I get up. And I don't go back on my promises. Plus, I have the tendency to get rid of the pesky goons first before I aim my attention at the big boss. Cuz I hate distractions when it's finally me and them.

I fought off the little suckers while Goliath busied himself with the Great version of those komodos. Huh. I was about to go for that asshat once I'm done with it's brats. But I sure as heck can't complain! I never waste any opportunity for some proper training. And Goliath was doing a fine job on his own so far.

At some point in this party, I spotted in my peripherals my poor Wulg get paralyzed in the middle of his battle. The Great Buffoon opened his mouth with triumph and was about to strike at him again in his helpless state. Oh no! Not on my watch! I forced my way through the swarm of morons and gave my ball of fluff a much-needed kick and that did the trick. I twisted my torso sideways to dodge the massive bite that was initially aimed at Goliath but found another chump in the way instead. Once he was up, he leaped aggressively at the bigger wyvern and carried on with the fight as if he was never interrupted.

That's when I saw something that made me have a change of plans. I was planning to finish off those lizards so I could be finally alone but like I said earlier, fighting was not on my to-do list today.

I fired a small slinger shot at the Odogaron making it's way into where we were having our orgy. Once I provoked it into battle mode, I grabbed Goliath from the back of his neck and dragged him away from his position on top of his adversary whom he was busy exchanging bites and saliva with. Then we both ran off leaving both the Fanged Wyverns 'talk it out' themselves.

Then we became in the clear. We both remained hidden into one of those bushes to catch our breaths *cough* damn shit smoke wasn't making that easy. But the lucky son of a gun standing next to me seemed perfectly fine. Man, I envy him in this very moment.

"That was quite the mess back there, huh?" I chuckled and gave him a playful pat on his neck in celebration of escaping that bar fight at which he gave off a small growl of approval.

We both stuck around for a little bit longer to get more collectables and, at the same time, making sure to avoid unnecessary fights. Until we reached the lowest part of the vale that's not only known for being the residential place of Vaal Hazak, but it's a spot that could pass off as Tartarus; the deepest and shittiest place in this hell of a region. Ok, so I came up with this one. If you wanna sue me, that's your problem. But when you get brainwashed by that stupid Greek mumbo-jumbo, you'll see where I'm coming from.

I looked over at the ceiling and spotted what seemed to be a massive Elder Dragon skull fossilized into the wall like a balcony. Thing is, that I couldn't recognize what monster that was. What was it like? When did it die? How old was it? What I'm gonna say next is nothing but a theory but Dalamadur is the top suspect in that case. In fact, I even think that it's blood is what formed the acid puddles, which is what said fluid is made of. Think about it: The skull. The acidic lakes. It kinda connects, don't you think?

No point dwelling on that, huh? So we both went back to item hunting. These ores definitely should help with updating my equipment. And yes, the Null berries. Can't leave those precious Null Berries. Herps. Check. Blue Mushroom. Check. Flash Pods. Check. Some other shit. Check. Once I was satisfied with what we had, I called it a day and made it back to camp.

* * *

"Hey, partner~!" oh shit! I completely forgot about the very bane of my existence! I almost wanted to turn around and go back to the bottom of the vale and stay paralyzed between the Girros gang and just finish me off. No form of torture could compare to having to deal with this… thing! "How was your day? *crunch* " she took a bite of… is that a mushroom?.

"What the hell are you eating?"

"Oh, it's a Mandragora I found earlier and decided to roast it and eat it. haven't had my breakfast, y' know!"

"So the thigh meat you had at Astera didn't count?"

"Oh no, silly! This was just a snack!" this conversation was really starting to sound un-amusing. "And I didn't know what the Mandragora tasted like so, when in doubt take a bite!"

Well, that gave me an inspiration to offer her a Toadstool and ask for a… taste-test. If you know what I'm saying!

"Anyway, have you seen Devil passing by?"

"What?"

"Devil."

"What about him?"

"Did he happen to stop by here?"

"Who?"

"Dev – ah forget it. Are the rations ready?"

"What rations?"

"The shit I happened to leave on oven roast before I left?" My patience was wearing thin at this point.

"Oh that… um, please don't be mad. But I was so hungry and they were there and… yeah! *hiccup* "

I SO imagined that bitch dropping lifelessly from above to eternally rot with the rest of them innumerable dead in this vale.

"Don't lose your temper.. Don't lose it.." I pinched the bridge of my nose while mumbling the desperate mantra. "Dear Lord Almighty, give me the strength to not kill her, bury her in the vale, then report to the commander with a cover-up story that an Odogaron ate her.. Sounds like a good idea but please don't make me do it.." and of course the little turd was oblivious to my attempt at not murdering her right there and then. All I could do was take deep breaths and pray that I would find the will to not splatter her innards against the nearest surface while she stays clueless to my grudge.

"aaww! Hey there!" she opted to touch my Wulg but he just hissed at her as if he didn't want to be infected by her stupidity.

Hehe. Good boy!

* * *

That just about wraps up my business in the Rotten Vale. I was about to head back to Astera but then I remembered the commotion that was probably going on over there. Leaving Seliana my second choice. As I was flying there with Devil, Yugo called me halfway there on the earpiece and told me that the coast was clear back at the first home.

Astera, it is then. Seliana can be for another time.

_*La me sitting peacefully at canteen* _

The next morning, I was going Deviljho on my breakfast while watching an anime episode from my medium-sized laptop. At least, that's what I have been trying to do without any interruptions. And just when i was in the middle of this Tokyo Ghoul episode, an intrusive hand had snatched my beloved gadget and the owner of said appendage took her place next to me with a greasy grin on her punch-able face. I tried to hiss at Cool Fiver for such a scandalous act but all that did was make me chock on the half-chewed egg sandwich and coleslaw salad I stuffed my face with. No really, I have a nasty habit of mixing questionably different food articles in my mouth during feeding time.

"Gimme…" I snarled from between my teeth after swallowing the glob I had in my mouth. I can't stand anyone touching my personal electronics. I almost bit Curious Fiver's finger for trying to forcefully (and curiously) take my phone from my grip being like 'whatterya lookin' at!'. And I'm not about to sit there and let that intruder cockblock me and my laptop, not while in the middle of a fight between that sissy Kaneki and the other guy with the glasses.

"Wow! Feisty today, aren't you?" she giggled and handed me my laptop back which I instantly snatched and quickly scrolled back the video to the last scene I was at until the douchebag arrived.

"At least have the decency to pause the damn thing. If anything was to be spoiled on me, I'll render you responsible." I spat at her without bothering to hold back my frustration.

"Yeah sure. Maybe next time." Next time? That can't be good…

I didn't feel safe putting the laptop back where it belonged so I had no choice but to… sigh, continue the episode later. I shut it down and closed the monitor. Then took another oversized bite from my food giving her an expectant look.

"So, babe.." is she talking to me? "I've been waiting for you to come back from wherever you've been yesterday. I really missed you~" bitch, I'm trying to eat here! "Have you forgotten about our date?" I stopped chewing. What's that bimbo talking about?

"Huh?" that was the brainiest reply I could conjure up after having downed my inhuman sized mouthful. "What fucking date?" I didn't bother being polite anymore. She really started to sicken me.

"That new checkpoint at the forest outskirts, silly! The one you helped open a couple of months ago".

"Oh, that was a date?" I asked nonchalantly while taking a loud sip from my soup just to get on her nerves.

"Well, yeah?" she said as if it was the most obvious crap in existence.

"Well, sweetheart…" I started while putting my plate down. "I don't remember us going out in the first place so you could classify this activity as a 'date'." I twisted my lips in disgust as I said the last word but not without doing air quotes.

"Aren't we… y'know? Together?"

"Bullshit." I was hella satisfied by her expression after my deadpan response. "You only _assumed_ we are together but we're far from it. You can't just dumb a relationship on someone without their consent. I may not know what hell you're talking about but not everything goes at your own whim."

"Oops, sorry! Guess that must have come out the wrong way! I meant to say, will you hang out with me there sometime? As just friends of course!" it's very obvious that was her pathetic attempt at fixing her 'slip-up'. She just likes to play dumb – well, dumber than she is. But her intentions couldn't be clearer.

"I said no." not about to drag this on any longer. I just wanna get this done with so I could go back to watching the damn anime. From what I have seen, Kaneki-kun wasn't exactly having an easy time.

"aww, why not? It's gonna be fun! We'll walk around and view the beautiful scenery. And oh! It would be really sweet to pick some flowers th – "

"I think I heard Hufflepuff calling to you."

"Really? Haven't heard him! Ok, I'll go to him. See ya later, Deps!"

Huh? Just like that? I was only despairing for her to get off my back but she actually bought this shit!? Either bitch was seriously dumb enough to believe that I could hear her Wingdrake calling to her all the way here from the Gathering Hub, or finally got the hint that her company was not wanted and opted to humor me for this one. But I'm gonna go for the first option. It's just the most likely one.

Ok, you know what? I picked up my laptop and what's left of my breakfast as 'takeaway' then proceeded to head over to my room where I can't possibly have my privacy invaded. But what I saw over there made me question that.

"Oh come on! Is Deborah in there? lemme in!"

"**(Growl) **I said no, you little brat! She's off somewhere else and even if she was inside, I won't let you anywhere near Deborah so you could bitch at her!"

"Can I at least take a look inside to sniff at – I mean, see where she sleeps?"

"**(ROAR) **FUCK OFF, YOU CREEP!"

Wasn't that hard to guess, right? wasn't that hard to guess that the friendly exchange of words and roars has been taking place between Timid Fiver and my beloved big pup, who looked as if he was gonna slice her head off when anyone least expects it. But wait, what was that she said just now?!

Yugo's eye landed on me from above the crazy ho's head whose face was covered by his big hand to keep her at bay and to make her as less noisy as possible. And to also prevent her from seeing the signals we threw at each other that were a telltale sign that I must get the wiggly fuck outta here.

Yugo: *tilts head at far direction* _get out! Go somewhere where that bitch can't find you!_

Me: *shake arm* _what's wrong with her?_

Yugo: *shrugs* _heck if I know. But she's hella desperate to see you._

Me: *turns around and raises hand in surrender* _fuck this shit, I'm out._

* * *

Touka-chan, ma gurl! You deserve someone better than that wimp! But here you are, fucking that nincompoop before my very eyes! Ugh, unfathomable!

Back to watching…

_If you plan on dying, we'll stop you everytime._

Well said, Levi rip-off. I don't normally bother to memorize character names in most animes as I'll just end up forgetting them in a matter of 2 minutes. Tops.

So I usually improvise by referring to their physical appearances, trademark habits and whatnot. And so far, I've come up with many nicknames for characters whose nomenclature was deemed unmemorable. And this anime is full of freaks like Mask Guy, Old Man, Loli Girl, Purple-Haired Yandere, dude that looks like a scarecrow, Other Loli Girl with the hammer, Shark Mouth, Green-Haired ninny, and finally the arrogant spiteful jerk who resembles dear ol' Humanity's Strongest Nigga from Attack On Titan but is definitely nowhere near him in other departments.

Unless it's a character that caught my eye, their names will sound more like bla bla yaddi yadda to me. Just like everything the Handler says.

"Grrr".

"What is it, Devil?" I looked at my Rathalos who poked his nose inside the tent I was holed up in. Wanna know which campsite I picked as my current sanctuary? Yeah yeah, sure. Maybe some other time when I'll feel less obligated. I didn't know this is gonna turn into a damn quiz. Jeez!

Right now, my dragon wants me for a certain matter and that's what I'm gonna go for. I've just finished the final episode of Tokyo Ghoul anyway so that means it's time to pick the next anime, which I've been trying to decide as I exited the tent.

So what's it gonna be? Demonlord? Kill la Kill? High School Of The Dead? Berserk? Vampire Knight? I heard that Dororo is quite a good anime.

I was busy going over my enormous mental anime list until… holy shit. Is that… ?

"Hey, Deborah. Long time no see."

Motherfucker…

* * *

**As a serious otaku and gamer (well not so serious) I cringe at the sight of one of my fictional babies get hooked up with a total baboon XD That's why I come up with many crossovers and headcanons and that includes self-inserted versions where my faved ones don't actually pump uglies with ding-dongs. The details of all my headcanons are in my profile if you wanna bother taking a look.**

**Oh and my first cliffhanger! You'll NEVER guess who that is gonna be, I shit you not.**


	5. Elder Recess

**I've always had a thing for the Russian accent and that's the way our new "friend" here is gonna speak with. I don't know any good character that can speak like that so why not? **

**And so you'll find some letters tweaked and most articles are missing of course. The Russian accent is never the same if there are articles! **

**I might forget some of the accent parts here and there but you get my point anyway. Plus, I don't want to imply the accent too much in order to make the sentences easy to read.  
**

**Also the questions sound more like statements and thus miss that upward cadence at the end of the sentence; instead it's in the middle of it.**

**Just don't read it in a gruff old man voice ^^" The guy pretty much speaks in a deep and smooth youthful voice.**

I've found him: My rival. My counterpart.

And when I say that, I mean someone who is practically on equal grounds with me. Someone who basically possesses the same skills I do. Someone who is just as sarcastic and anti-social and even shares my hatred for noise, crowds and milk skin. Heck, he even has his own collection of Familiars that you wouldn't see with anyone else.

Akira has been my brother-in-arms ever since we've met back in the Old World. We were the dynamic duo who has been known for doing things our own way, no one else's.

We both entrusted each other with quests in which we go our separate ways and report to each other the shenanigans we did throughout the day by the end of it. In case we cooperate against a monster together, our teamwork is practically unstoppable.

Yup, we're so awesome.

Why did I never mention him before? You never asked…

Thing is, that I haven't seen him ever since I came to the New World. And lo and behold, I find the bastard greeting me at the entrance to my campsite at the Elder Recess.

"Hey, Dyeborah. Long time no see."

"Motherfucker…" I whispered.

"Oi now, is zis how you greet yer old pal?" he said in his hard-to-miss Russian accent.

"When you show up all of a sudden at my own damn household after a year, of course I'll react that way."

"Year and half." He snorted amusedly and then moved his horned head to nibble at his side while swishing his tail. He shifted his weight causing his hooves to create friction with the ground.

Oh and he's a Kelbi. Did I forget to mention that? I guess I did.

Yes, my old buddy there is a sentient Small Monster. He used to raise countless eyebrows back when everyone has first met him. After they have gotten over the fact that we have a talking Kelbi among our troops, he was welcomed to the commission as a fellow hunter when they saw his skills as a fighter. But not without classifying him in the process as an "Abnormal". Not just because of his ability to speak, but because of another ability I'll save for later. Let's just say that it's by this ability that he's able to hold a weapon and fight. Don't wanna ruin the surprise, do we?

"So zis is New Vorld, eh?" he commented as he walked around with me riding on his back like the old days.

"Yes and with it, new shit happens." I crossed my arms as I raised my head to look at my surroundings. "Why did you refuse to come with us again? What made you stay in the Old World all that time? You've missed out on some crazy things here."

"Lyet's just say I had my ryeasons." He responded as he slightly turned his head in my direction then looked forward again. "I'll tell ya later. Vhen ve get back to yer home. Astera, aien't it?"

That's when something clicked. "Were you with that group of people who caused a raid on us back then?"

"If by raid, you mean vhen ve vanted to speak viz commandyer, zen yes."

"Talk about what anyway?"

"Our scholyers vanted to learn 'bout new monstyers you people have discovyered. And us Huntyers came along as bodyguards."

"Dammit! If only I knew!" I facepalmed.

"Do not fryet. I knew you hated crowds so I zought 'fine. I'll catch her latyer'." He chuckled. "I saw you flying away vis zat Razalos looking anxious as if you vere running from somezing."

"weeell, about that.. hehe. Let's just say I was a bit in a hurry." No need to let him in on the details of the real story behind this one, yes?

Our conversation led us to the crystal hall where I enjoy dropping giant mineral masses on any unfortunate monster I happen to have a problem with. Just as we got to the center of the area, we heard slow heavy footsteps accompanied with dragging noise that was, of course, familiar to me but it put Akira on alert.

"Relax, Aki. That's just a Dodogama." I chuckled. That guy has a lot to learn, doesn't he? Said Fanged Wyvern who looks AND sounds like some aquatic mammal emerged from behind one of the pillars and completely minded it's own business chewing on some rocks like bubble gum.

"Docile?"

"Unless you attack it, yeah." He carefully approached the whale-like monster with me still mounting him and we both looked at it upclose and personal. It barely reacted to our presence as expected. "So that guy fills up it's jaw with molten rocks to use it as projectile but…" and I spent the next couple minutes giving him a general explanation of monsters around here, starting with Fatso over there. I could tell he was listening from the way his ears perked in my direction. Or even have one of them pointed at me while the other was aimed at another direction to stay on the lookout. After all, we're not in a safe place by any means.

"Even Uragaan is here, you say?" he inquired as he already had a couple run-ins with the ugly thing from the Old World. Too bad it had to follow us here.

"Yes, but you will find some… surprises here and there."

"mmhm. Like dat guy?"

"What guy?" I looked at where he pointed with his head and… oh crud! "Get out of here! Hurry!" I half whispered half yelled and nudged his side on instinct to get us to hightail it outta here.

"I get from your reaction zat it must be strong muzerfuckyer." He said as we reached the volcanic area away from said muzerfuckyer.

"A Bazelguese is the king of assholes. You'll understand especially in the middle of battle." I explained as I dismounted my Kelbi friend to pick some Chillshrooms. Once I got the Cool Drink, I shoved the bottle tip into Akira's muzzle like I'm nursing a little lamb while I drank from mine at the same time. After we rendered ourselves immune to the blistering heat of the place, I walked off with him following right behind me.

"Dyeps! Stay sharp!" I wish that warning would have been more helpful as I got planted into the ground by, speak of the devil, a shit-eating Uragaan.

Just why me? I wanted to cry so bad!

I saw in my peripherals Akira running in my direction then stood with his face right above mine.

"I tried to varn you…" I do know one thing: I'm not gonna repeat the same crap from the Rotten Vale.

"Akira?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna slay your first monster here?"

So we ended up starting trouble with that walking mine ore. I'm so carving that bitch once we finish it off.

"Ready, old partner?" I looked at my favourite Kelbi with a smirk that suggested that I'm up to no good.

"Locked and loaded." Just as he was saying that, his body began to transform. He stood on his hind legs. His torso broadened and gained a more humanlike appearance. His armor outfit magically appeared as his body gradually shaped into it's new form.

In other words? He's using his anthro form. His more preferable form when he needs to do something that… you know, requires hands! And wielding a weapon to kill a monster falls under that category and *cough* well, that and other things…

And that, by default, is his second ability that rightfully smacked the Abnormal title on his forehead. And no, there's no third ability if that's what you're thinking about. Besides his exceptional status, he's pretty much a hunter like the rest of us. No, he can't breathe fire. No, he can't sprout wings and fly. Control your imagination!

What he did sprout, however, are his trusty Sword and Shield. Like the fearsome hunter he is, he's skilled with all sorts of weaponry. But said weapon is his favorite choice. Just like how I prefer the Long Sword.

"It's been a vhile since I last fought wid monstyer, I was starting to get rusty! You need practice too!" actually I started this battle because I felt the need to eliminate the potential of getting run over again. But whatever he says!

I don't remember when I've brought a Switch Axe with me but I did anyway. And good thing I did because ramming that bad boy into my assailant's head and emptying all it's dragon element inside that thick ass skull sounded like a good revenge plan to me. And we all know how I sound like when I'm feeling vengeful.

We wasted no time running at the monster to flank it from both sides. We made our hits as we made sure to avoid the little bomb things that it kept shitting out of the many holes in it's body. I felt the need to impress Akira with the latest tools the commission has developed recently. So as the hideous Brute Wyvern slammed that stupid chin onto the ground, I used my chance to latch onto it's head with the clutch claw, used said device to force it to face the wall, then unloaded all my slinger ammo on it's unbearable mug in one big shot that propelled it to introduce itself to the wall.

I dropped down and spotted Akira's impressed face as he moved to unleash his endless combos on the helpless monster on the ground. Just as I was about to join in on the slaughter, I spotted the asshole from earlier coming right at us.

"Akira! Heads up!" he heard my warning in the middle of his slashing and ramming but he didn't recover from his movements fast enough, so I grappled him by the horn to move him out of the living war plane that just made it's unwelcome entrance on us.

"WWWAAAAHHHH!" the distinct roar of the Bazelguese that sounds like someone yawning could be practically heard throughout the entire recess. Yay for earplugs!

Akira, however, wasn't so lucky; he didn't come prepared with said item and thus, had to suffer the comebacks from having more sensitive hearing. He was blocking his ears so hard, I thought his hands were gonna get all the way inside his head and touch his brain. Normally he would just flip his ears backwards to avoid having his ear drums get further ravished by the noise, but sometimes he forgets to do that now that he has the privilege of owning hands. Heh, giving that poor guy some much needed earplugs should be the first thing I do once we get back to my place.

"Akira. I'll leave Boza to you." i'll never get over my habit of giving weird nicknames. "Can you handle it?"

"Vho do you zink I am?" he smirked and prepared his weapon to face the nasty Flying Wyvern currently picking on the Brute one.

"I don't need to tell you to avoid those scales it keeps shitting on you."

"Technically, you still told me zat."

"Hey, I'm trying to help here!"

"Dank you for help zen!"

"Here's more: the scales take a while to detonate but you can set them off if you shoot stuff at them." By this point, we totally forgot about said monster torturing the other guy in the background.

"Intyeresting! I can use zat mezod to shut you up!"

"Save it, wiseass. Anyway, they have small radius but still give nasty damage."

"Vell, zat's vhat bombs do! Zey damage stuff!"

"What's worse that they can instantly explode if they're already heated when they leave the monster's body especially when it's enraged."

"It's okay. I don't zink I have reason to gyet nyear zem anyvay."

"Just cut off the damn tail and you should have solved half the problem. Hehe!"

"No time for puns, Dyeborah!"

"Well no time for your technicalities!" I retorted.

"My tyechnicalities are hyelpful while your puns are useless and stupid!"

"You didn't help with shit!"

And so we bickered back and forth like total morons almost forgetting the scene taking place right a few feet from us.

"You're just as vulgar and foul-mouzed as you vere all zat time. Maybe even vorse." He sneered amusedly as he put his fist to his chin, shoulders shaking with chuckles.

"Well you can take this vulgar and foul mouth and shove 'em up your – WHOA!"

"Screaming will do you no – oi!" I grabbed him this time from his chin fluff and pulled him out of the way from the monster who finally decided to pay attention to us.

We knew there was no time to continue exchanging insults. We being monster targets was more than enough to bring us back to reality. So we both nodded at each and we proceeded to fight the respective monsters.

I know you must think it's just nuts to let a new visitor in Akira's case take on a powerful douchebag like Bazelguese as his first target in the New World. But let me just say that that guy doesn't give you many reasons to worry about him. He's no beginner. He knows his way around battles and always knows what he's doing. Plus, He's a quick learner and is pretty damn good at reading movements in order to counter attack twice as hard. Maybe even thrice. And as a Small Monster, he's physically stronger than a human giving him even more advantage.

And all the pointers I provided him with should give him more of an upperhand now that he had the extra info. He could've easily figured that out but I'll be damned if I don't save him the trouble. Back when I have first faced Bazelguese, I had no one to give me tips besides the Handler's useless remarks and had to figure out everything by myself.

As powerful as Akira is, no need to let him go through that while I'm here. He's practically my guest now.

Now what was I doing again? Oh yes!

"I'm not letting you squash me a second time, you fucking pile of pimples!" I growled as I kept slashing at the monster I mounted with the hunting knife. And like promised, once I got it to shut up and stop moving for a sec, its head was drilled by a raging elemental sword like a chainsaw and bam, it fell to the ground again at the final explosion, only for me to latch onto it's head and further lay waste on it with more elemental power. The dragon element is no joke, let me tell you that. It's because of that very element that some monsters are turned into subspecies if they could master it enough.

Thing is, what the hell is a 'dragon' element anyway? I thought dragons are supposed to be monsters or animal species, not something to classify elements with. Oh who cares! It's still fucking cool!

"Dyeborah!" yes, I noticed the stupid bomb scales. I steered clear as Bazelshit created more explosions that are just as annoying as their owner, made one short 'I'm out' roar then took off. Whereas Uragaan limbed off to it's resting area.

"I'll catch up wis muzerfuckyer! You follow zat Uragaan!"

"You'd better have killed it by the time I get back to you!"

"Challyenge is on!"

"Later, terminator!"

And we both ran off in opposite directions to find our 'dance partners'. I followed Uragaan to find it napping on it's nest. Just what's with monsters and their tendency to sleep even knowing that there's a hunter coming after them? I mean, you know I'm here to kill you! The least you could do is to not let your guard down like that. It's just careless and rude!

Anyway, not gonna complain at the monster's suicide stunt cuz, for some reason, they're more sensitive to damage when asleep which is a delicious opportunity for many hunters to prank it with a couple explosive barrels at the head. And I definitely did not wake up the monster with a fine smack to the face using a thick ass sword or anything – oh wait, I just did!

The wyvern reluctantly got up with the mood of someone who had to go to work early while having a hangover. Too bad, it's not going anywhere.

I dodged out the way as it proceeded with the rolling tantrums like a giant truck wheel. If it rolled over me again, I swear! I've had enough of being handled like cookie dough in a whole lifetime. I picked up some bomb slinger to force it to stop in it's tracks. Once it tripped on it's side, I didn't slow down with the beatings in sword mode until the ugly thing finally dropped dead. Like promised, I milked it for all it's worth; ore and body parts alike. Then I headed over to pick those sleeping herbs and carve more ores and…

Oh shit! What the hell am I doing? I remembered something super important!

I ran back to where I've started the fight and quickly carved the tail I left behind in my hurry to chase after my victim. Phew, much better!

Still, I feel like I'm forgetting something…

Why didn't I use those Nitrotoads to stagger the monster while I was at it? Oh well, maybe next time…

I gathered some more collectable shit until my item hunting led me to the area where Lavasioth hangs out so I took extra gulps from the Cool Drink. Just gotta watch out if that guy spotted me. Fucker shoots lava balls out it's mouth with the range of a canon and the accuracy of a sniper.

"Grrrr!" yes, that's what I'm talking about! I was not in the mood for it's bullshit so I went to bail on it. Thing is easy to outrun anyway and it's habitat is limited to only the volcanic parts. Once I'm out, I'm good.

The same can't be said for Azure Rathalos though, who had greeted me right at the exit of the flame region and made sure to let me know that it already doesn't like me. I don't need your love, bitch. I have a cousin of yours who is way better than you! Blue looks bad on you, anyway.

As for said cousin, well… after Devil informed me of Akira's arrival, I sent him off to scout at the far side of the recess. I would have introduced him to Akira, but I needed to catch up with him alone first before I let the others know. Boy, will Yugo and Kronos be shocked. I still want him to see Goliath too!

"Roooaaaar!" alright alright, I'm totally not ignoring you or anything! I can't help it if you're so boring, you made me zone out!

As if reading my mind, it made a dive at me with claws stretching out. Fine, You're not boring! You're cool as shit, now get off of my back! As I dodged out the way, I accidentally tripped on a conveniently placed rock and fell to the ground with what was supposed to be an obscenity but got replaced with an 'omph'.

And just my luck, the smartass thought it as a chance to shoot a fireball at me. Just as it was taking a deep breath, I was carried out the way right on the time the fireball collided with my previous spot like a meteor.

I looked at my savior and… oh, it was just Akira.

…..

AKIRA!

Oh ho ho! So that's what I have been trying to remember for the last 20 minutes!

"Well that was some nice catch." I commented oh so offhandedly as I spotted what seemed to be a dead Bazelguese in the distance from over my friends's shoulder. So he took it down after all.

"Azure Razalos hyere too?" he huffed as he ran off from the dragon still carrying me.

"Spoiler alert: there's a Pink Rathain too!" I remarked from my very comfortable position on his arms, raising my finger as an emphasis in a totally casual gesture as if I was sitting in a Goddamn sofa and not just getting carried away from danger.

"Oh really?" he jumped off of an edge and just as he rounded a corner, I started to squirm.

"Ok, bud. That's enough carrying me. You're making me feel like a damsel in distress, which I'm so fucking not."

"God forbid." He chuckled. He doesn't know of course that the main reason for making him put me down is cuz I wanted to have pity on him and not make him carry me all the way to safety. If it were up to me, I would have hitched a ride on him while I happily rest in his arms, hands behind head and all. But no need to tell him that, yes?

We could still hear the angry roaring of the blue Rathalos so we ran some more to further put distance between us. And sooner than we knew, we made it back to camp at the other section.

Praise the Lord for not having the Handler here today. I don't want to make Akira's first day here a total nightmare by introducing him to the dangerously insane nitwit. Besides eating things like a Black Hole, The Handler is a professional at making other people lose their mentality in a short span of time. And the last thing I need is to make poor innocent Akira make an early quit and go back where he came from when he just arrived.

I must protect him at all costs!

"Props for taking down that Bazelguese earlier. I never imagined that out of all the assfuckers out there to be your first New World hunt, it had to be that one." I praised as I playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"Might as vell take care of it now zan latyer. I still have so many zings to learn hyere in za New Vorld." I remained silent for a moment. Then my smile was gone and my face took the emotional turn.

Before I could stop myself, and without even knowing what I was doing, I squeezed him in a hug around the neck – hoping that wouldn't suffocate him – at which he responded with just as tight a hug.

"Good to have you here, buddy. I missed you, y' know."

"Same here, my friend. I'm glad to see you again. tyexting each ozer vhen ve're apart just isn't enough."

Akira was one of the first and few friends I've made back at the day in the Old World alongside Yugo and Kronos. He wasn't my Familiar. He was pretty much his own person who would occasionally stick by me and the other two anthros. The four of us had quite the reputation back then and even right now.

As for how we met? Well then, flashback time!

* * *

_A slightly less intelligent younger me was taking a stroll like a total moron in the Verdant Hills._

"_What a nice day to take a walk." Thought me. As a nature lover, the hills were actually one of my favourite regions in the Old World and, to this day, I would still view them from my phone gallery once in a while and let the nostalgia kick in. Every once in a while, I'd pick somewhere I can relax and it feels especially better after a long tiring quest of waving around a heavy ass weapon to smack annoying monsters with._

"_That Abiorugu really had worn me out." I thought about the Glavenus/Deviljho lovechild. Those guys always seem to have a bad temper for no reason._

_As for me, I picked up this habit where I would mount one of the Small Herbivores herding around and when I managed to calm one of them down enough to allow me to stay on it's back, I'd take out my earbuds and let the music boom while the harmless monster wanders off with me on it. But of course not without making sure that there aren't monsters in the vicinity unless they were docile._

_So I walked over to a Kelbi herd and approached this one that seemed like it was… glaring at me? Brushing that off as my imagination, knowing that Kelbi definitely don't glare, I mounted the chosen Kelbi and prepared to temporarily tame it. Surprisingly though, it didn't try to buck me off or react whatsoever. So I shrugged assuming that this Kelbi in particular simply didn't mind to be mounted._

_But just as I was about to pull out my beloved headphones, the Small Herbivore slowly turned it's head towards me like one of those creepy dolls in horror movies. Before I could do anything, I heard the next few words coming out of it's mouth._

"_I vouldn't do zat if I wyere you…"_

_O_O_

* * *

Ah, good days! Good says! I'm really glad I decided to mount that one random Kelbi back then. Even if the results were a bit heart attack inducing but meh. One always witnesses so many weird shit starting from giant legged fish to oversized salamanders that can fly without wings. How much different is a Russian speaking deer?

I still mount Kelbi and Aptonoth while I blast some heavy metal and celtic music into my ear drums through my recently acquired Bluetooth headsets, or read something every now and then, but not as often as ever. Not only do I have Akira to fulfill that rule for me now that he's here, Goliath is also a perfect choice and definitely far less boring than some dinosaur who does nothing but eat, sleep, piss or panic. And listening to some good ol' Breaking Benjamin, Evanescence or Within Temptation feel much more fun and epic with me on top of my fluffly Small Wyvern as he aimlessly speeds off around the entire map. I only need a slow ride in case I needed to indulge in some juicy cliché fanfiction.

"Home sweet home. Make yourself comfortable, pal." We were inside my room back at Seliana. Akira was planning to go to Astera but since he had already seen the most of it, I wanted to let him see Seliana as well. Of course, I needn't mention that Yugo and Kronos were overjoyed to see him again after such a long time. Well technically I still did mention that, didn't I? Heh, not 24 hours have passed and bastard started to rub off on me. Anyway, after the quick conversation of catching up, the two decided to leave us alone for a while and went outside to help with some labors around the base.

"Your lyeader vas gyenerous enough to give me room of my own as I'll be staying in New Vorld until furzer notice."

"Fine! More space for me, then!" I retorted playfully as I walked to the kitchen part to make us some sandwiches and hot beverages.

"How can you enjoy space vhen it's practically like zoo here?" he complained as he took a seat on the edge of my bed and some crawlers started to harass him.

"Don't diss my endemic life collection. I worked hard for those little guys." I chuckled from my kitchen work desk right by the staircase. I'm glad this place actually has a spot for cooking shit however relatively limited it is. Vast as this place is, it doesn't leave a lot of room for culinary activities. Guess I'll just have to resort to the canteen should I need a large meal.

I walked over to the central table with the tray in hand and saw Akira shooing a couple of Coralbirds away from him. If only I had my camera…

"Dig in." I said as I placed the tray down and he left his spot on the bed to join me at the table.

"Dank you, my sweet." We both took our share from the meal and sat there eating. As we were munching, a Woodland Pteryx approached us. I cut off a piece of bread to feed it with and Akira did the same. We both took turns sharing bits and pieces of our food with the little pet until we were finished with the meal. That's when I saw a shift in Akira's behavior. He reached out with his hand to pet the bird on it's head and the thing stopped moving entirely as if welcoming the gesture. Even Akira looked incredibly intrigued by the creature presenting itself to us.

"Zis is so byeautiful! I like dis one! She's fyemale if I'm corryect. Byetter zan zose veird crabs you have ovyer zyere."

"I caught those little yellow guys during a Kulve Taroth siege. You should join us some time." He gave me a look that suggested he didn't know what the heck I was talking about but was too preoccupied with the matter at hand to ask. "It actually has two forms, y' know. This one is called the Woodland Pteryx but can also switch to a rare form called Forest Pteryx if given enough experience. Much like Subspecies; the transformation could actually give more advantages such as advanced physical strength."

"Ohh!" he seemed genuinely fascinated by the Endemic Life animal the more he learnt about it. Did he like her that much? Well, in that case:

"Keep her."

"Huh?"

"I want you to have this one. Consider it a welcome back gift. This might be one of the most common endemic life forms but it remains my favourite nonetheless and… I want this one to be your new Familiar." As if the bird understood what I said, she jumped on Akira's shoulder and playfully pecked at him. He exchanged looks between me and her. Then after a moment of consideration, he accepted it.

"Dank you, Dyeborah. It's highly gyenerous of you to entrust me viz such fine pyet. I'll take good care of her." He nuzzled the bird lovingly in her fluffy chest and she enveloped his head in her wings. D'awww! Luckily, I had my phone camera so I was quick to snap a shot. I was happy that Akira has found himself a new Familiar and, if he wanted, there's another one I have on mind.

"HIIISSS!" then we both were startled by the noise from my room's balcony.

Speak of the devil…

"Ah! Good timing!" I exclaimed as I jumped up from my seat and sped towards the source of the noise. "Hey girl." I greeted the Cortos that landed next to the seating area separating the hot spring where I occasionally skinny dip, and the small pond where I keep some bigass Tuna and King Marlins.

"My vord! Vhat's zis?" Akira followed soon after still holding his Nescafe cup.

"That's a Cortos. The Wingdrake native to the Hinterlands. I wanna take you there some time." I said as I went to fetch some raw meat to hand over to my visitor. "They're generally hostile but this one somehow managed to find her way here. She didn't attack me for some reason but I wasn't gonna ruin that."

"Not everyday you find friendly Vingdrake at your doorstep espyecially vhen it's of aggryessive kind." He agreed taking a sip from his mug. "Vhat are you…!" he exclaimed as I shoved the meat in his hands.

"Tell you what, why don't you feed her? I want you to experience it beforehand." He nodded then gave me his cup and turned to face the expectant Wingdrake. He looked over at me one last time and I waved my hand in a 'go on. Don't be shy' kind of gesture. So he stretched his arm out with the meat to offer it to the Cortos. She didn't seem to mind accepting the treat from another person and took it no problem.

I saw Akira looking at me again from above his shoulders with an amused smile. Then quickly looked back at the monster before him when he felt her gently pry the meat from his grip to eat it by herself on the ground.

"Wasn't so bad, huh?" I commented as I handed back his mug.

"I nyever expyected to have my first encounter viz monstyer from Hintyerlands to be like… YOU DRANK MY NYESCAFE?"

"It was the last few sips anyway." I shrugged as he indignantly held his now empty mug looking at me as if he caught me trying to murder him in his sleep.

"You haven't changed a bit…" he said as he playfully trapped me in a headlock.

"Akira, no! *sputter* you mad about the last sip? Gaaah! I'll make you another one! Just let go *wheeze* "

"Yes so you could drink from zat one too!"

"It was fucking delicious! Couldn't help it! Ek!"

"You did it viz me vhen ve vere togyezer at Old Seaway! Damn your habits!"

"I was cold, alright? Keh! Let go you blasted goat!"

"Because you are blasted beetch!" He retorted as we both wrestled until we nearly fell in the pond.

"Stop stop stop stop stop stop dammit STOP! You can have her!"

"Vhat?" he paused as he heard my new offer which was actually more of an attempt to distract him.

"You can have this Wingdrake as your blasted Familiar! But for fuck's sake, let me go!" I squeezed out those words out of my throat that was being crushed by the bastard's tree trunk of an arm. Then he finally released me and went over to the Drake that was holding the now empty bone in her mouth like a guard dog. He fearlessly held out his hand to touch her snout at which she didn't mind one bit. Instead she just tilted her flat ass head sideways as if questioning the kind gesture.

"You're giving me anozyer Familiar? You're awfully gyenerous today."

"Well, I can't exactly keep her as I already have my share of Familiars. And since you're here, she can definitely use an owner." I said the last part in a calmer tone.

"I like her already, Dyeborah. Can ve bring her inside?" he said as he was scratching her chin. I walked inside and ushered him to follow and he took that as cue to take the Drake with him. I used to be twitchy when I've first let her in in fear that she might see one of my Endemic Life pets as breakfast. Luckily though, my hospitality wasn't repaid unkindly. Besides the fact that the helpless pets freaked out a little at having a ferocious Wingdrake in the house, it was nothing too tragic. In fact, the reason why I trusted her to be in my room unsupervised at all was when I came back from a hunt this one time and she was just there making herself comfy on my dang couch.

My first reaction when I saw her making herself at home in my own domain uninvited?

'Scoot' I told her then took a seat next to her. Sounded kinda reasonable, no? I mean nothing was broken and no one was eaten so yeah.

Back to the matter at hand…

"Alright, you're gonna name her someth – "

"Vera shall be given proper training and she's going to be one hyell of Vingdrake! Zank you, Dyebs!"

"Well, that was quick…" I mumbled as I took the tray and started to head upstairs to clean it all up. On my way there, I saw our new Wingdrake companion staring at the Coralbirds, then headed over to ogle at some Emerald Helmcraps - Man, the shit I had to go through to get my hands on these crustaceans - It's a habit of hers to stare at everything, living or not. Just as long as she doesn't swallow anyone in the process, and especially the rare ones, I brush it off.

"Lyet me hyelp." Said Akira as he quickly followed me upstairs and took a cup and started to wash it. I was about to protest but I knew he wouldn't budge so I let him have his way.

In the midst of our work, we heard loud flapping noise and we didn't need to turn around to know that it was just Vera. What made us look, however, was when she stood on the second floor railing and exchanged some stares with one of the Stonebills.

"Does she always do zat?"

"Even with me, yeah."

"You engage in staring contyest viz Vingdrake…?" I gave him a blank look then nodded. "I – Nyevermind.."

Once we were finished, we headed back to the first floor followed by Vera. But then the craziest thing happened: The Wingdrake landed in front of us and… wait for it: the Stonebill she was busy staring at flew right in after her and landed on her back.

We both wow'd and ah'd at the friendly yet bold interaction between a Wingdrake and an Endemic Life animal of all creatures. Which gives me another idea.

I gave Akira a meaningful look which he was quick to understand.

"You vant me to have zis eagle too…?"

"Bingo." He didn't reply and just kept looking at me. "You don't have to take it if it doesn't interest you." I said as my playful face turned to a concerned one.

"On ze contrary, I'd take zis one ovyer any of zose creepy crabs and lizards you keep here. It's just zat having zree new Familiars in one night is a lot to take in."

"Akira, if you're feeling pressured by me tossing one Familiar after the other at you, you can just – "

"I'm happy. Honyest. I actually liked za eagle and I even zought of having one just vhile ago but I brushed it off."

"See? It's a sign! Just take him!"

"Zen I guess I shall vyelcome Adrik in my evyer growing crew." He said as he headed over to… Adrik and started to caress his feathers from atop Vera, who turned her neck to rub at Akira's thigh lovingly. Even the Pteryx joined in on the group and took her rightful place on the dorsal of her non-human owner.

And yet another scene was forever recorded on my phone, my labtop, my USB and everywhere I can find for backup. Cuz this shit was just too precious to lose!

"I've been meaning to ask you, Aki. How did you meet Devil?" we were both laying on our backs on my bed with Akira's new found Pteryx partner napping between us like she's our daughter or something. The Stonepill left it's usual spot at the railing and started flying around. While the Wingdrake was roaming around to sniff at this or that or get involved in another staring contest with the Wigglers in the corner.

"Don't zink I don't know about monstyer taming, Dyeborah. I knew zat one had an owner judging from the saddle and all zose byelts so I knew he vouldn't attack me. And I figuryed he vas yours vhen I saw you flying off viz him." He explained as he was petting Goliath's head from his lying position with his still anthropomorphic hand. "I figuryered he vould undyerstand me if I tried to communicate viz him. So I myentioned your name and he vas off to tyell you about my pryesence. Such good and clyever boy you have zere."

"Hold on, you've learned about the large monster taming?"

"It vas da vyery reason vhy I hung back at Old Vorld: To tame Eldyer Dragon."

"Ok, now I'm intrigued. Tell me more." I said as I shifted myself to lean on my elbow.

"Instead of just tyelling you, why not show you?"

* * *

"Abigail. I have friend I vant you to meet." I heard Akira say as we entered the backyard of HQ to approach his Elder Dragon Familiar. And I stood right in front of it to take a closer look.

Heh. This one is not bad at all.

A Rukodiora.

And a damn beautiful one I might say.

"Oh shit, Akira! This is amazing!" I exclaimed as the dragon lowered her head to my level in greeting. And blew with her nose at me causing my hair to fly back but the feeling wasn't unpleasant by any means.

"Zat's her vay of showing affyection." He chuckled.

"Yeah I know. Devil does the same too. Apparently, it's a monster thing." I said as I cupped her snout. "Hey, is it okay if I call Devil over to introduce them together? He needs to see this too!"

"Of course! She is quite za loving gal." so with one fine whistle and my beautiful boi came swooping in. I couldn't miss the look of surprise on his face but he didn't show hostility by any means. It was obvious the Elder Dragon standing before him was friendly and he knew it. "Dyevil. Ovyer here. Come meet Abigail."

He slowly approached but not without licking Akira in the process in his slimy way of saying hi. Then carefully went over to Abigail and they both slowly nuzzled each other which was a damn good sign that they can be left alone together unsupervised.

"It took me vhile to gyet her to opyen up to me but it vas vorz ze vaiting. I need to myention zat I actually vas on quest to slay her but she didn't show any aggryession vhen I vent over to fight her. Instead, she just acted docile and zat made me curious. But it dyefinitely made dealing viz her much easier." Which kinda makes sense. Most Elder Dragons and docile monsters in general will ignore you unless you make the first move. This could actually provide an opportunity to hang around them for a while until they get used to your presence. The opposite goes, however, for hostile monsters such as Legiana or Nergigante. Now those will need some serious work to befriend.

However, just because some monsters are docile, it doesn't automatically mean they're ready to befriend anyone. They're only much safer to get close to in order to check for any taming potential. Whether they're meant to be trained or not, that's only left for the final result. And that explains why only a select few can be tamed while the rest are destined to be hunted. Why do you think I'm the only one in the commission so far who owns a Large Monster?

But thing is, Rukodiora are aggressive by nature. And to think this one didn't want to start any trouble is just perplexing yet very much welcoming. This brings up my theory that a monster that's most likely open to be tamed is recognized by their unusual behavior or unique personality traits, aggressive or docile.

"It took at least entire monz for Abigail to allow me nyear her, touch her, mount her, tyeach her some tricks including speech comprehyension and following commands. To make long story short, She byecame officially my partnyer and ve set off to finish some Old Vorld missions and, zus, vhy it took me time to catch up viz you, guys."

"You were finishing some business back in the Old world? Was there some trouble I hadn't known of?" I looked at him from above my shoulder as I was caressing Abigail's head.

"Zere vere some Eldyer Dragon problems. Zat and some more monstyers showing up to cause trouble may zay be normal, Tempyered or Dyeviant."

"That all took a year to handle." I concluded in a whisper then faced away from the female Elder Dragon, feeling her warm breath on my back. I walked off with Akira beside me, leaving both our dragons behind us to let them bond.

"Year and half!" he smiled. Once we were within a bit of a distance from the two monsters, we stood facing each other just as Goliath ran over to the dragons and frolicked between their legs playfully.

"Guess you weren't the only one who had a shit ton of business to take care of. We both had our own problems on our ends. While I was out there scratching countless monsters off my list, you had your own adventure too."

"Zat's life of huntyer, Dyeborah. I vouldn't had stayed byehind if I hadn't had good reason."

"She's a good reason. As much as I would have loved you to be there with us earlier to see what we saw here, She deserved every second of you staying behind." I gave a content smile in the midst of the distant friendly snarling of the two massive Familiars in the background.

"Zat's sveet of you, Dyebs. Right now, I'm glad I'm finally hyere." He nuzzled my forehead and I cupped his cheeks with my hands. Then we both looked over to see the two dragons exchanging playful growls with Goliath still jumping happily between them. Then the Small Fanged Wyvern trotted over to us, stood on his hind legs and joined in on the hug at which we both chuckled and pulled him with us. "I vould have told you, you know. But I didn't vant you to vorry or occupy your mind vhen you had ozer zings to vorry about."

Before I had time to reply, I pointed with my head behind Akira. We both watched his Pteryx gliding towards us. She must have escaped from the rear balcony in my room overlooking the backyard and flew all the way out there until she professionally aimed her landing on her new owner's shoulder like it's her throne.

"Someone woke from their nap." I playfully remarked. She looked so much bigger when latching herself to Akira's back. No shock here seeing as she's a Golden Crown.

Then the bird squawked in what seemed to be a panicky voice then went rigid.

"Vhat's wrong, hunny?" cooed Akira in a voice I rarely hear him use. Only times I heard him speak in such a tone was when he was talking to this distressed newbie Palico who was trying to get the hang of things back at HQ from the Old World, and one time when I got seriously injured and he was providing with me with comfort as we waited for help to arrive.

"She must be scared of Abigail." I concluded. She was perfectly okay with Goliath for obvious reasons. And more or less used to Devil as she sees him once in a while when he pays me a visit whenever he's not busy flying around or napping at the Hub.

"It's okay, my sveet. Nozing to be afraid of. She is friyend too." He assured as he caressed her feathers and carefully approached the dragon with the scared Endemic animal strengthening her grip on Akira's body the more he got closer. And sure enough, she was only distressed by Abigail and not the other two doofuses.

Luckily though, Abigail seemed to know what to do. She did the same nose blow at her much smaller company and somehow, someway, some magical mumbo jumbo, it seemed to do the trick. As it took a few seconds of hesitation on the bird's side then, before we knew it, she jumped from Akira's shoulder to right on top of Abigail's middle horn.

"Alright!"

"Zat's my brave babygirl!"

We both praised the bird's newfound bravery and, let me tell you what; this must be the most intelligent Endemic Life form I've seen so far!

That reminds me.

"Whatcha gonna name her?" he looked at me for a moment then stayed silent to think of answer.

"Kroshka should be fine."

* * *

Both of our Large Monsters flew off to scout ahead together as me and Akira followed on our respective Small Wyvern and Wingdrake.

It's been a couple of weeks since Akira's arrival and he managed to make such good progress in a short span of time. Between training his new Familiars and getting to know everyone at the commission, he's done a lot since his arrival and thanks to his quick learning; he was able to get the hang of things around here much sooner than anticipated. Ever since the Witcher incident and everyone became more desensitized to all that hocus-pocus happening around us on an almost daily basis. That's why no one was really as surprised as the people back home and was quick to get over the presence of, and get even amused by, the talking Kelbi.

Lemme just say that things are looking pretty good, it feels like Akira has been with us for months. And now he's finally accompanying me on his first expedition and, call it my troll-ish sense of humor, I chose this place particularly cuz I wanted his first exploration mission to be chilling! Okay okay, no need to toss tomatoes at me, jeez!

Anyway, he left Adrik and Kroshka behind at my room in Seliana as, while they're still decently trained, we both decided that they're not quite ready yet for the field work. Apparently the Endemics take a little bit more time to be fully trained than the larger monsters. And thus, I left completing the job to Kronos, while Yugo was sent off on a quest.

"Ah, it's freezing! Good thing I have hooves lyest I gyet frost bite in my feet!" complained Akira from his hanging place from his now fully trained Cortos.

"This is the Hoarfrost Reach, bud. There are new monsters as well as old assholes so watch out for them." I yelled from atop my Wulg as Akira was devouring a Hot Drink.

"Ryeally? Like who?" he said after wiping his mouth.

"Don't wanna spoil it! You're on your own now!" and with that, I set off with Goliath leaving the two chumps to catch up.

"Zen vhat are ve vaiting for! Lyet's kick some monstyer ass!" I heard him flying behind me and we both raced off to whatever frozen shit awaiting us in this damn subzero environment.

"WOOOO! Zis is diffyerent from riding Abigail! I can gyet used to dis!" I was running with Goliath at full speed with Akira and Vera flying right above us with the Drake flapping excitedly whilst her owner was whooping like a total buffoon – a comical contradiction to his normally calm tone - as we all set off in the vast fields of the Hoarfrost Reach. I don't know what awaits my Kelbi friend in this insane world. But I do know one thing: he's more than capable of handling whatever shit these hellholes throw at him. "ACK! I zink I swallowed snowflake! Damn zis place!"

Heh. Welcome to the New World, Akira.


	6. Hoarfrost Reach

_Her horns gleamed threateningly in the darkness._

_Her fangs menacingly pointing forward._

_Her tail swinging abundantly causing small tremors._

_Her eyes shone a demonic red among the black carapace of her face._

_She turned her devil-like mug towards me, glowing eyes leaving a trail of crimson behind them as she moved her head in my direction._

_I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream or yell my usual obscenities._

_I was stuck there helplessly in my spot as the massive monster prepared to charge at me._

_Oh no.._

_She's crouching down._

_Wait…_

_She's pawing the ground as if preparing me for the imminent death.._

_Help.._

_And the last thing I saw was her head closing in me at maximum speed like a freight train._

_And all black turned to red. _

"!" I woke up with the gasp of someone that are about to shit themselves (That would be me in this case) I slowly lifted my body up and remained in a seating position for a few minutes trying to pull myself together. I ran my hand through my blue locks feeling like crap.

Dammit, Cynthia…

This isn't the first time I had a dream about the female Diablos. Ever since my horrid encounter with her three months ago and it feels like her soul has been chasing me in my sleep. Whenever that happens, I question myself if I have a slight case of PTSD or something. But I pretty much doubt it. Her nightmares occur very rarely and even then, however terrifying they were, I forget about the whole thing a few minutes later and go back to the usual routine of monster ass kicking. As far as I'm concerned, victims of such mental conditions have it way harder than this.

I'm not traumatized. I can't be.

Yugo and Kronos are clueless about my nightmares involving the Rogue Monster – the term we've come to officially refer to formerly tamed monsters – as I wasn't particularly excited about worrying them more than necessary and not over a matter that was long since gone. What I'm especially concerned about is Kronos. He had his share of getting beaten more than I did. I let the incident faze me that much and I wasn't even very hurt, just hella exhausted and emotionally broken. Let alone the one who came back practically covered in cuts and bruises and a broken leg. Now that I remember this, I must have a seat with the Pheonix/Garuda/Something Like That and discuss some serious shit together over a cup of hot beverage. In the nearest opportunity, I shall grasp him from his fluffy ears and be like 'get your smooth ass over here, buddy. We must talk.'

I raised my head up and checked my surroundings inside the tent I was holed up in; until my eyes fell on my pair of duel blades I kept by the exit.

I decided I should get up. I didn't have any quests or assignments for today but I could use the fresh air. The second I peeked with my head outside and I felt the sudden cold gusts of wind slapping me in the face as if to snap me the heck out of it. No, too much fresh air!

I got out of the tent in a daze. Everything felt so surreal. That dream must have done quite the number on my orientation, hasn't it? Because I feel like the surrounding environment, trees and snow and even the canteen, didn't even exist. It feels like -

"Hey, Partner!" aaaaand I'm back to reality…

"Egh.." that was the only greeting I could give to my nincompoop Handler.

"We've got some exploration to do today and this time: I'm coming with you! Hehehehe!". Suddenly the nightmares didn't sound so bad anymore. I was more than happy to crawl into my bed and go back to the moment where I was getting gored by Cynthia's horns but please! Anything but that!

This is all your fault, Akira!

**_7:15 a.m._**

The Russian speaking Kelbi was accompanying me this morning in the Hinter Lands in what's considered as his first expedition in the New World. I was giving him a tour with our Wulg and Wingdrake fooling and sniffing around.

"Hey! Are zose my ryelatives?" he chuckled as he ran over to his… cousins in his feral form and started to challenge one of them in a horn fight.

"Those are Antika, my friend. They're Small Herbivores too and ugly as fuck. They might fall under the same classification as your kin but y'all are still divided into different groups of buffoons and idiots." And in a monotone voice, I demonstrated my excellent tutor skills.

"Zat's ryelief! No way I'm ryelated to zomezing dis hideous! Hahahaha!" someone is feeling lively today…

He knocked his opponent to the ground with a powerful charge and headed over to me looking giddy over his victory. "Come on, Bambi. We haven't got all day." I urged and turned around.

Goliath, my Wulg, was rolling around in the snow like a little piggy and… Goddammit, not again!

"Dammit, Vira. Stop staring at that thing." I caught the Wingdrake getting engaged in a staring contest with the Antika and the latter looked as if it was too busy contemplating the Cortos's mental state to participate. "Tsk. Shoulda seen that coming." I mumbled.

"haha it's okay! It's harmless fun! Vira, over hyere, girl! We're moving!" and the wingdrake responded to her owner leaving behind the puzzled Antika with a 'wtf' look on his face.

"Devil. Get over here and bring Abigail with you." I commanded my Rathalos through the earpiece I equipped him with. Damn thing is quite handy whenever he's not within hearing range. It's custom-made at the smithy and I started using it recently. Wish I had it earlier, but better late than never.

It didn't take long for the bigger Familiars to show up. My Rathalos and Akira's Rokudiora, landed in front of us awaiting our orders.

"C'mere, big guy. Have something to eat first." I treated him to some raw meat and while it wasn't much, he seemed to be satisfied by it until it was time for a bigger meal. He even helps himself to the Small Herbivores herding around while he's at it. "There you go, hun." And I treated Abigail the same.

"Dat's kind of you, Dyeps. Are zey gonna scout ahead now?"

"Yeah. Wanna have Abigail accompany Devil, or separate them to cover more ground?"

"Nah. Let zem bond. Ve aren't in a khurry to see everyzing." And so we let the dragons set off together. And our smaller monsters stayed with us.

To put it simply: We were basically uncovering the areas for Akira to see; from mountain tops to underground taverns. All while having a few run-ins with large monsters once in a while, may they be ours or wild ones. That's when we were just about to have it from a Fulgur Anjanath, but Akira latched onto its head using the clutch claw and rammed it against the wall with the slinger ammo he found on the way, then we quickly escaped the taverns so we won't have to deal with Thunderjaw down there.

Right by the exit, we watched a Viber Tobi-Kadachi hunt a Popo and passed by between us holding the small meal in its mouth like a squeaky toy. We both giggled at how cute that thing looked carrying its meal with a derpy face.

And just as this Screeching Legiana was gonna freeze our brains off, Devil and Abigail interfered just in time to shoo the dark Articuno away. And this time, Akira came prepared with the earplugs for the sake of his hearing.

All in all, it took us a couple hours to explore the entire map until it was finally time to take a break.

"LAST ONE TO HOT SRPING IS JAGGI BRAIN!" the crazy Kelbi sprinted over to the so-called oasis of the hinter lands with Goliath and Vera racing behind with him. I just walked over with the air of zero fucks radiating off of me.

"Oooff…" I sighed with relief at the heavenly feeling of being soaked in hot water in contrast to this damn blizzard. I took my spot next to Akira with our Familiars protectively surrounding us. "I wish Mizutsune was here with us. I could use a babble bath." I said as I floated on my back.

"Ummm… are zose monkeys floating around viz us?" I heard Akira ask skeptically.

"Yeah…?" I replied without looking at him still closing my eyes.

"hehe look at zose tiny ryed faces! dey look like mini-Blangos!"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Their Alpha leader was a total dick just like how its face looked like!" I said as I reverted back into a seated position.

"I zought Khezu looked like deeck!"

"That one was literally half dick half pussy!" and I'm not exaggerating when I say that. In terms of looks and gender, that creepy shit had the whole package. I don't mind hermaphroditic creatures and I actually find that gender to be quite fascinating. But what I do mind, however, is when the monster has a neck like a penis and a vagina-like mouth at the end. And if that's not enough, there's their way of reproduction; it injects their offspring inside you then burst out when they're old enough like from the Alien movie and the young ones are known as Whelp. "Good thing it's absent in the New World cuz I'm not about to get mouth fucked by that thing anymore."

"Remembyer zat one time in Sunkyen Hollows vhen ve first encountered it? You vere like 'fuck fuck fuckitty fucker fuck!'"

"You'd be losing it too if you had something stalking you in the dark and you couldn't see it. When it finally showed that unfathomable mug, I was like 'oh my Sweet Lord! That's so ugly!'" we chuckled at the reminiscence of that moment. "Fucker looked like a Silent Hill monster."

"I hope for your sake zat it shows up at your campsite for re-match!"

"Then I'll be like 'Whelp! Here we go again!' "

"Khilarious, Dyeps. But you're not zat punny…" I gave him a look that said 'really?' at which he playfully pulled out his long tongue. Then we all turned around to check out the newcomer.

"Hey look. Your other relative!"

"I don't zink Large Monster like zat is my ryelative, Dyeps…" we both raised our heads to the Banbaro approaching the small spring for a drink. It lowered its head harboring those massive horns that it uses to toss shit at you and dipped its muzzle in the water.

We let the moose/deer-like Brute Wyvern mind its business for a while until it wandered off somewhere else. Then we decided we should do the same and leave as well. It didn't take us long until we reached an area where the snow grew a bit thicker.

"Khow long are ve staying hyere, Dyeps?" asked Akira as we were having another dose of Hot Drink and Ration.

"We're staying until we decided we've explored enough." I wiped my mouth. "If you're tired, we can come back later."

"Zat vould be vaste of time. I'm asking if zere's zomezing else I'm missing." He looked kinda hilarious when he talks without noticing the fellow behind him closing in on us.

"Well, you got your answer." I said as I dodged us out of the way of the Piscine Wyvern jumping over us like Free Willy.

"Phew! I didn't expyect ve vould go feeshing!" he said as he recovered from the jump and shook the snow off of his body like a wet dog. Then he quickly switched to his anthro form and prepared his Charge Blade. "I've been practicing on dis bad boy at your training area. And dat two-legged tuna should be fine volunteer to tyest it for real!"

"Be careful though, that bad boy is not very easy to use. But I trust you'll handle it." I warned then went into my Demon Mode and sprinted at the Beotodus with my twin blades and unleashed a flurry of slices before it counter-attacked and charged at Akira at which he reacted by blocking the incoming strike.

We both distributed our attacks on our adversary; I focused my strikes on the legs while Akira continued to break its head with his massive weapon. He would use the sword mode for quick strikes then switches to axe mode whenever the opportunity provides. See? That guy knows what he's doing!

Vira and Goliath went in on the action too. They participated with their attacks that, while they don't do much damage, they're considerably stronger than untamed monsters from their classification. My Wulg leaped on the Wyvern from the side causing the bigger monster to stumble, while Vira clutched to the neck with her claws and bit the monster in the flesh. Must have tasted like herring, I bet.

The monster got angrier though. It made a tail hit that I dodged but it sent Akira flying. Then it made a hipcheck knocking off Goliath from its side. The monster's newfound ferocity caused Vira to make a temporary retreat and she let go of the monster's neck then waited for another opening to strike again.

Goliath wasn't as discrete though. He's prone to losing his temper in a fight and, without hesitation, he made one big leap at the monster – clawed front paws stretching out, mouth open wide revealing serrated teeth ready to tear at flesh. And he latched on to the Beotodus's head without mercy. The monster shook its head in a panicked attempt at getting rid of the ferocious wulg, then my small wyvern jumped off leaving a messy trail of blood behind him, started from where the monster's eye used to be, now an empty dark socket.

I looked at my Wulg holding his prize between his jaws. He hungrily chewed on the eye and swallowed it with a big 'gulp' then turned around to face the monster still licking his blood smeared mouth like he's wearing lipstick.

"Consider that your breakfast." I told him jokingly at which he looked at me giving an indigent growl/whine.

Just as I was about to continue slicing at the guy, Vera dove at the monster with her claw stretching out. And with a determined screech, she managed to make a well-landed hit on its weakpoint. Causing the monster to stumble again and just stood there panting and drooling intensely. Then it uttered a startled hiss and I raised my head up to find Akira mounting the thing.

"Dyeborah! I know you love Sushi and it's time to khave some for lunch! Come join me!" well, don't mind if I do! I latched on with my clutch claw and started to tenderize the monster's hide as Akira relentlessly stabbed at the monster's dorsal with his hunting knife. I had to jump off at some point cuz the crazy horned tuna rammed itself against the wall to knock us off of it. But Akira was quick to react and jumped off to the head to avoid the impact.

"Come on, hit it!" I encouraged him.

"Time to cut up Sushi!" and with two immensely powerful strikes of the Charge Blade in its Axe mode, the Beotodus fell in a stunned heap to the ground losing its horn in the process.

Me, Akira, Goliath and Vera all ganged up on the helpless fish but… before we could even touch it, all five of use – the monster included – got tossed away like a pile of sacs.

Eh?

"MMOOOOOOO!"

I raised my head up from where it was buried in the snow. Among the sound of Akira coughing up snow from the background, I saw the Banbaro from earlier raging around with a blasted bigass tree trunk.

Oh fuuuck…

"Not this shit again!" I grumbled, quickly getting up and grapping my Kelbi from the arm. "Vera! Goliath! Retreat!" I yelled my commands to our Familiars. The Wingdrake still trying to fly again in her daze, and my Wulg just pulled his head out from the snow looking as if he just survived a skiing accident.

"I feel like I got run over by tru- hold on! Ve're leaving?" he said as he was witnessing the turf war of the two wyverns.

"Your fucking relative gets super annoying and dangerous when he interferes in a battle." I explained as I was checking my wulg for injuries. Akira doing the same for his wingdrake. "I wouldn't mind fighting them both but I think we should call it a day." I concluded as I mounted my fanged wyvern. And just as Akira was about to latch on to his drake, his ears twitched and he looked behind us. Then his face twisted in a horrified expression and his eyes became unbelievably wide.

"ooohhhh SHEET! INCOMING!" we all turned around to behold the massive snow ball rolling towards us like a snow meteor. And just as it was being hurled towards us, we all hightailed it the fuck out of there away from that crazy cow.

I was holding in my giggles as I could hear Akira flying above me with his drake, stilling catching his breath and muttering obscenities under his breath.

**_9: 54 a.m_**

"Hey Goliath, look! Your ryelatives!"

"Grr!"

We dismounted our monsters in the last few miles leading to the camp to let them take a breather from the long day. Vira was flying from a higher altitude, while Goliath walks by my side with me placing my hand on his head or neck like the habit calls. And on our way, we spotted a pack of Wulgs passing us by from afar. It seemed to pique Akira's interest to find so many lookalikes of Goliath, but the latter growled aggressively at them for he knows that they're hostile and are gonna attack us on short notice. And for that reason, he never showed any care or interest towards his own kind.

Akira is the same actually. He doesn't really care about socializing with other Kelbi as he prefers to have someone to actually hold a conversation with. And whenever he does interact with a Kelbi is when he's looking for a spar or a quick fuck. I playfully call him 'slut' or' Kelbi whore' and that he should go look for his 'fuck buddies'. But in actuality, what he does isn't technically wrong; it's the animal kingdom after all where relationships are less complicated. And these guys are just non-sentient animals; they don't have minds or a specific personality and thus matters like sex are quite casual for them unlike the case with us humans and other sentient beings. unlike the case with us humans and other sentient beings. However, that doesn't mean he can just treat them however he pleases without caution. He approaches his partner first for consent and whether things go his way or not, he still treats his fellow Kelbi with respect and never falls out of his boundaries. And maybe someday, if Akira finds sentient animals like him and opened the potential for a real relationship, then things of course wouldn't be that simple.

"maaaan, I feel safe…" I felt the welcoming atmosphere of the camp the second I stepped foot in the vicinity. The familiars must have felt the same cuz they started playing around in the freedom of their own home.

"I'm glad ve're done. All in a good day's work." As I heard my friend's comment, which I couldn't agree more with, I called Devil to come meet me at the camp's entrance and to bring Abigail with him. Then I entered the tent for a few moments and came back outside with some mushroom, fish and raw meet.

"Who's hungry?"

* * *

"Vera! Your ryaletives! How come I didn't notice dem?" the Wingdrake responded to her owner and walked over to see what he is pointing at. And from our camp's high vintage point, you could see a couple of Cortos flying around like they've got nothing to do. But just like Goliath, she didn't seem interested though. "You zink she might vant to stare at her own cousins too?" he pondered sounding amused at the idea.

"Would you shut up with your talk about relatives already?" I grumbled as I was roasting the food on the barbecue spit.

"Vhat's wrong, Dyeps! You seem 'ryelatively' angry'! haha!"

"You do realize that your food is between my hands, my friend, and I recommend against angering the one making your lunch."

"Vhat are you gonna do? Poison it? Burn it? Be my guest! I don't mind overcooked food." he playfully retorted.

"The least I would do is spit on it though…" I mumbled.

"Zat's vhy it's called BBQ Spit! haha!" ok, that was a fucking good one.

"If this camp wasn't 'relatively' warm, I would have bitten off your frozen fingers." I threateningly waved a skewer at him.

"Ugh, don't remind me! I didn't appryeciate gyetting snow on my teez!"

"My teeth are as sensitive as yours, bud. I'm gonna warm us up now." ok, the food seemed ready. "Mushroom for Akira." I handed it over on the skewer.

"Dank you, my love."

"Meat for Goliath." Toss. "Fish for Vera." Toss. "And meat for Deborah." This one is mine, thank you. I didn't need to feed the two large monsters awaiting us outside. When they arrived, I saw what seemed to be the remains of a Popo dangling from between their deadly jaws. More for us then!

We all ate silently and I would be lying if I said I didn't notice the contemplative look on Akira as he munched on his Exciteshroom. I remember I was scared to eat that mushroom when I first found it cuz… well ok, you might shake your head or laugh at my dumb imagination but I thought it was some kind of an aphrodisiac mushroom because of its name; I thought it implied sexual 'excitement'. The reason why I knew it was safe at all is because I allowed my Handler to be my guinea pig and let her have the first bite and, in case the anticipated results happened, I'd knock her out until the effects wear off. I'm glad I didn't have to go through that shit though. Now I'd like to change the subject cuz I'm not interested in the mental images of the Handler trying to hump random objects.

"Something is on your mind, Akira. And I can tell it's not the mushroom." I'm gonna explain to him what I meant by that but muuuch later. Not while he's still eating it.

"I'm gowwa weave fo fhile." I stayed silent until he swallowed. "*gulp* I'm gonna leave for vhile. Zere's steell so much for me to explore in New Vorld and I'm eager to start."

"Saw that one coming. So where are you gonna visit first?"

"Ancient Foryest." He said as he was nibbling on some remains on his food stick.

"And you're gonna leave me alone with my crazy Handler? She's on her way here to make my life miserable."

"Such convenient timing and is all da more reason vhy I should run avay! Now I see vhy you didn't vant to introduce me to hyer! She's driving me nuts!"

"Pfft. be grateful that you don't directly have to deal with her. She still thinks you're a normal Kelbi."

"Oh yeah! Pretending to be normal around her was the greatest idea I've ever kheard from you!"

"Alright, bud." I grunted as I got up to approach my friend to see him off, not without tossing the bone leftover from my meal to Goliath, and hugged my Kelbi. "Stay safe, okay? Your Familiars are with you so you all take care of each other."

"I still have to pay attention to Kroshka and Adrik." He hugged back mentioning his Pteryx and Stonepill waiting for him back home. We let go of each other and I stood there waiting for him to say something else. "Kronos must have trained them enough by now. Seriously, I owe him."

"Can't wait till I see them alongside us in the field."

"Oh zey will be! Trust me." then he patted Goliath on his head and licked my forehead – using the very same tongue he picks his nose with – then he signaled Vera to start flying and he attached the harness to her belt, gave me one last wink, then flew off with his Elder Dragon following behind them. Out to explore the New World.

**_12: 35 am_**

"Hey Partner! Over here!" and that's how I ended up stuck alone with that Satan spawn for the past half hour. After my traitor buddy set off to the Ancient Forest, I headed inside the tent for a much needed nap when the nightmare started. And when I walked outside the tent, I saw an even worse nightmare waiting for me.

"Don't fucking fall off - or better yet, please do!" I growled as I stomped over to that insane nitwit as she was leaning dangerously close over an edge overlooking vast fields of ice and snow. And grabbed her clothes from behind. "Honestly, can you get any stupider? Because if you can, give me an advance warning."

"I thought I saw a huge mushroom over there but it turned out it's just a big rock! Hehe.." I snarled so hard, I scared off some of the penguins who jumped off the ledge somewhere safer than here. Can't I make the Handler join them? Pretty fucking please?

And if you're wondering where Goliath and Devil are, they're both still sleeping at the camp like they just came back from a war zone. Lazy fucks! Honestly, I'm surrounded by fools and traitors!

"_Hellooooo~~~~_" that's when that crazy little Whelp started playing with her echo. As if her voice alone wasn't bad enough.

"Hey, Cram it!" I opted to shut her up but it's no use.

"Come on, pard! Loosen up a bit! _You're too stern~~~_" and she yelled again and let her ear-piercing echo do the rest.

"_And you're too dumb~~~_" two can play this game, fuckhead.

"_You're a big meanie~~~~_"

"_And you're a fucking idiot~~~_" and I let my echo repeat the phrase over and over and over again just like how she deserves it.

"Huh? No way! _I'm the best Handler ever~~_"

"_Bitch please~~~_"

"_Yes, I am~~_"

"_No, you're not~~_"

"_Yes, I am~~_"

"_No, you're not~~_"

"_Ya-uh~~~_"

"_Nu-uh~~~_"

"_Ya-uh~~~_"

"Hey, Goliath. _Nu-uh~~~_"

And like a couple of total buffoons, we kept this shit up for the next few minutes that I thought the entire Hinter Lands were gonna collapse. Until my Wulg caught up with me and he probably wishes he didn't…

"_I'm the best hunter~~~_"

"_I'm the best Handler~~~"_

"'_best Handler' my…"_

"Grrr"

"…ass?" pretty sure that did not come from Goliath. I looked behind me to find myself staring at the disapproving face of a Barioth. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it wanted to participate with us in our game of voice echoes. But unfortunately, I believe it wants us dead.

I quickly dodged to avoid the heavy paw swiping at me. I prepared my twin blades and started to attack the monster, which was already mounted by Goliath. I made to focus my strikes on its fangs and dodge when necessary, which's quite often as the bastard is one slippery sonuvabitch, and slice at other places until it was time to go for the face again. Goliath kept switching places atop the monster from time to time, biting and clawing at wherever he lands. We both cooperated against it for a while until we both stood side by side facing the Flying Wyvern. I wasn't planning on killing it though. I'm just gonna hold it off until it retreats then we go our way.

"Goliath. Cover the Handler. Leave that guy to me." I heard him growling and whining in protest at my order. "I know you hate her, buddy. Me too. But we can't help it. Just go!" and I saw him from my peripherals retreating to find the shithead of a handler as I entered my Demon Mode again to slash away at that snow cougar.

Just where the hell did it come from? We never stumbled across a Barioth during the time we've been exploring the map. It must have entered the locale recently looking for prey and found two idiots howling strange words at each other. Now that you think about it, we must have looked hella comical from afar to any bystander.

Now excuse me while I stab this monster I just mounted with the hunting knife. But I must have had some kind of a brain freeze that made me lose my focus, as I wasn't paying attention to what the monster was about to do. And so I got knocked away when the bastard rammed with its massive body against the wall. I was just about to shoot my harness to the monster to mount it again, but I was caught midair by a bunch of talons that moved me away from the monster and placed me gently on the floor next to Goliath and the other simpleton.

"ROOOOAAAAR!" the angry warning roar of Devil proved to be much louder than our echoes combined. And his Barioth adversary proved to be just as loud when he howled back in challenge.

My dragon didn't hesitate to dive in with his poisonous claws at the saber-toothed cat. The latter barely dodged before it counter attacked with some ice breath as if telling him to 'chill out'.

"Call the Commander and tell him that Akira has left for the Ancient Forest." I ordered my useless Handler as I crouched next to her in our hiding spot keeping watch over Devil's battle ready to interfere at any moment.

"Who?" I forgot she didn't know who Akira is. Lucky goat…

"Just do it!" I yelled above the roar/howl voice of the Wyvern my dragon was fighting against.

But no matter how tough that Barioth is, a wild monster has little to no chance against a trained and more intelligent adversary. Devil stood very closely to the edge of the cliff then baited the Barioth into leaping onto him and when it did, the ice kitty was met by a thousand-foot height. I internally gushed, he did it just the way I taught him! But however smart that move was, it would have worked against non-winged monsters. And sure enough, the Barioth flew its way up there again, eyes seething red with rage. Obviously didn't appreciate how it just got fucked with.

"Ummm… which commander?" I heard the stupid question being asked from behind me.

"anyon – ugh, fucking hell! Just tell both!" I wanted to elbow her face so bad when she's still within hitting range.

"I don't know who Akira is, but you'd better introduce me to him! I'd love to see him!" oh what you do not know, my foolish handler, that you already did! Wonder how she'd react when she finally gets to know him though. Hopefully she doesn't try to eat him…

Then Devil finally came up with a move that shut up the snow leopard. He performed his favourite move where he grabs the monster from the neck, then rolls on his back and flips them both off sending his opponent flying. And in case this move was used against a heavier monster, he'd push them with his legs. The Barioth fell down the sloppy passage leading to the taverns beneath. And for a good measure, Devil relentlessly shot a bunch of fireballs at the poor thing down there. Jeez! I wonder if it's gonna make it!

"Devil! That's enough! Get us outta here!" and so he flew close enough for us to leap on his back and we started getting away. But I feel like there's something missing. "Umm, Devil?" I addressed him warningly. He made a whiny growl then turned around to swipe the Handler whose yelling turned from 'hey what about me! Take me with you!' to 'whoa! Put me down! These claws aren't sanitary!'. There's a reason why Devil wanted to leave her behind after all. Then I had to tune out the constant yapping for I have received an incoming call.

"_Hello, Deborah."_

"Put me up there, Debs!"

"If it aien't the Third Fleet Master.." I greeted the big-nosed Wyverian and started with the conversation which wasn't exactly easy with so much background noise coming from underneath.

"_I know you've been frolicking around in the Hoarfrost Reach with your Kelbi friend." _I heard her say from the other line.

"Deps! Please!" totally ignoring that.

"Well, how did you 'sniff' me out? Haha!" nose pun!

"I don't wanna get poisoned!"

"_A little birdy told me. Come over at my headquarters. I have something important to discuss with you."_

"Deboraaaaaaahhh!"

"What do you – SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" why didn't that bitch bring her own Wingdrake? "Sorry about that. You know my Handler." But the Third Fleet Master was already guffawing on the other end seemingly quite amused at my dilemma.

"hahaha… anyway, I don't want to spoil it for you. Please visit me. hehe." she said amongst her giggles.

"Consider me at your doorstep."

**_1: 27 pm_**

"Whaaa!" the Handler was unceremoniously tossed inside the balcony of the Third Fleet's Research Facility which's none other than a giant balloon. I jumped off of my dragon with Goliath following behind me. And right across the Handler groaning helplessly on the floor, I saw a nose, and behind that nose is the place owner herself coming to greet me.

With zero shits given, I shoved the Handler out the way just as she was about to get up again, sending her into another pathetic heap on the floor. And went over to approach the Wyverian for a welcome hug.

"Hey." I greeted.

"You all must be tired." She chuckled. "Have some rest for a bit then we'll have a little chat. Your friend is waiting. Oh and he's the one who told me of your adventures today."

Then she turned around to head back inside with me and Goliath in tow. Half way inside, she already had a tea cup waiting for me which I had gladly accepted. Then she left me to my devises until I was ready to talk. I walked down the lower level and spotted Akira seated in a comfortable corner in his feral form. Vera was next to him staring at that Palico that seemed unnerved by her habit. And I already saw Abigail flying around the balloon base when Devil brought us. Even though it's been a few hours, it felt like weeks since I've last seen them.

"Just came back from Ancient Foryest." He started the second me and my Wulg took a seat next to him. I took a sip from my cup then looked at him expectantly ready to hear the juicy details. "So dere vas pink vyersion of zat dinosaur ve found at Hintyer Lands. And remembyer dat serpyent dat looked like squirrel? I found za blue one. Boz came viz differyent elemenyents. So de monstyers ve found today vere subspecies, huh?"

"I relayed the news to Commander and Field Team Leader that you headed over to the forest. Y'know, in case you needed backup or supplies or if they wanted to give you your first assignment." I'm saying this relying on the possibility that my good-for-nothing Handler actually did as I told her because if she didn't then so help me!

"Kind of you to inform our supyeriors of my vhereabouts. Dat explains de beeg box of supplies I found at camp vhich is nice kheadstart. I'll be sure to stock up properly vhenever I go."

"So, how is the New World for you so far?"

"Surprises around every cornyer, I'll say. But I'll gyet used to it. Vhat I'm more impressed about are za new veapons. Za Charge Blade khelped me a lot vhen I was fighting that yellow Iguana. Za reason vhy I peecked zat veapon because it looked like Sword and Shield. Except crazier."

"It's a great weapon but it aien't no casual one. It has certain methods of using and might be a homewrecker if you don't handle it well." He smiled and nodded in an 'I'm aware' kind of gesture.

We had small talks here and there. Apparently Akira is planning to visit the Wildspire Waste for his next stop. But he wants to go back to Seliana in the meantime and visit said location tomorrow. Let's see how he is gonna fare in the Coral Highlands and the Rotten Vale and what that region really is about. The Elder Recess, he's already been to. But what I really want him to see is the Guiding Lands. But it will all happen when the time comes.

"Deborah?" I heard the female Wyverian calling for me. And that's when I realized that I got way too relaxed.

"Gotta see what she wants." I excused myself then got up to see what that is all about. Gotta admit that I was getting more curious by the minute. I placed the empty cup on a table and politely thanked her for the tea, at which she nodded with a smile. Then gestured for me to come closer to take a look at her computer screen.

Well, would you look at that…

"Justice League…" I whispered.

"You know about them?" inquired the fleet mistress.

"More like heard of them. I've only ever seen their pages on social medias especially on this Facebook group." I pointed at the screen revealing the homepage of the FB group in question revealing a group of people and such a merry looking band, might I add.

A number of them were wielding guns and either wore a casual outfit or some kind of a police/soldier uniform. Some were wielding swords and adorned funny hairdos. Heck, there are even those who wielded both types of weaponry. And they weren't even all humans. You have that white Minotaur with a red tattoo for example; his clothes and weaponry seemed to be Greek in style. And I heard that that pretty boy with the white hair is a demon/human hybrid. And I couldn't believe it when I found out there's a cyborg and a couple androids with them! I only learned these things from Sci-Fi movies but to think they exist out there is just mind-blowing. There are even pure demons, vampires and werewolves amongst their ranks and some can even use magic but I couldn't tell who they were. These groups left no one out, didn't it?

You think this is all? Nay! This is only the page of the JL but there are even more of those lot under their alliance. Like that redhead who happens to be a Dhampire; A vampire/human halfbreed. And I think that guy with the prosthetic arm is somewhat related to demon boy. Heck, there're these two girls – one of them has a flower on her eye like what the fuck – who can use magic through singing.

And so I, Akira and TFM spent the rest of the day analyzing those pages to uncover as much info on the Justice League as possible. And here's what we came up with: they're split into four groups called Alpha, Gamma, Delta and Omega. Each one consisting of four to six members. However, not all of them belong to JL; as they have multiple allies who either belong to different smaller affiliations or operate independently.

Some of them are supernatural beings with special powers. Some are normal humans who rely on their training, weaponry or physical strength to hold their own. But it was kind of hard to tell who falls under what category, unlike the obvious ones as with the Minotaur guy.

And ho ho! I still haven't even mentioned the Familiars! Some of those guys, especially the ones with the strange weapons and hairdos, own a unique collection of monsters that, after a bit of digging around, seemed to originate from the same world that the Behemoth who visited us came from. While the others own canines, big cats, horses, eagles, reptiles and –

"They tamed our monsters too?" the sudden realization punched me in the teeth.

"They already know about us more than we know about them." Deadpanned the Wyverian leader as if it didn't surprise her anymore.

"My vord, do I feel so ignorant…" can't blame you, Akira.

We continued to check what counts as pets for those guys. From what it seemed, some of those animals don't necessarily have a single owner. Some of them are actually owned by an entire squad and to each squad their own common Familiar. Not only did they train legendary creatures like dragons or unicorns and even bloody hybrid dinosaurs, they even managed to make friends with the monsters that we basically kill and hunt here. Most of them are Old World monsters though. Makes sense as the New World has just been recently discovered, which raises the question if they had heard about the New World shortly after we found it and somehow found their way here. However, they actually managed to get ahold of some of the New World monsters too. These guys waste no time, do they? Wonder how many times they've been here without us noticing.

All in all, it's a whole organization out there building their own bases, owning unique skills, equipped with different weaponry, and raising their own Familiars. Kinda makes them similar to us on some level.

And all that led to a very critical conclusion: we're not alone in this world. That much was obvious and well-known from what we see on the internet.

The Old World? The New World? They're nothing but a fraction from what is really out there.

* * *

I headed back out to the balcony stretching my back from sitting at a desk for so long. "It's dusk?" I exclaimed.

"Good times fly by faster. It's actually 5 o'clock." The big-nosed Wyverian chuckled as she followed me checking her watch.

"I've known about people from other worlds for a long time but now that I've actually bothered to look into them, it feels like I'm discovering them for the first time." I thought outloud. That's when I remembered something. "In fact, one of them actually visited us in Astera some time ago."

"I remember him. He's one of the people we saw on the group. Apparently, he's a treasure hunter of sorts. He even had this animal that looks like Kirin."

"That's a horse. They have different animals from what we have here. I can't believe we actually had one of them in Astera."

"Let me tell you something, Deborah." She got closer to me, I held back from moving backwards lest I get pocked in the eye by that big nose. "You're a hunter, right? And a hunter's job is to explore and research, not just take down big monsters. Maybe someday, when you're done with whatever duties you have here, you can travel to the home of the Justice League and become an ally with them. They seem interesting."

"Let's not forget the weird shit I might find over there. Remember what we saw on the B.O.W page? I've never seen such creepiness ever since that Nekker the Witcher guy told us about." I paused for a moment at that last part. "In fact, now that I mention it, he was actually the reason why I started looking up different worlds. The second he popped through that portal and I knew that the world is much bigger than we envisioned it. Who knows what's going on around us as we speak?"

"See? You're getting it now. All the more reason why you must go. There's so much worth exploring out there. And that so-called Geralt of Rivia was a fine proof. Think about it." and with that, she turned around and headed back inside just as Akira walked in and took her spot.

"Vhenever you go, Dyeps. Know zat I'm viz you. Even if I couldn't be by your side if you left for differyent vorld, your Familiars vill never leave you alone. Just keep me updated and I'll catch up viz you vhenever I could, vill you? I vant to know vhat I'm missing!" he chuckled.

"'Think about it', she said! Like hell it needs thinking! I'm so going to go! But I still have some business to settle in the Guiding Lands…" I mumbled the last part.

"Vhere?" just as I was about to answer Akira, I heard Devil's growl coming from somewhere. Then I saw the dragon flying right past us, followed by a playful Abigail. Then we had to move backwards to let our new visitor in.

"What's up, K. what brought you here?" I greeted my… anthro Phoenix, or was he a Garuda again? I swear that guy must have some sort of identity crisis.

"**(Caw) **when you told me you were here, I decided to come over and see what you're up to. You took your time so I got a bit curious."

"We're done anyway. And once we go back to my room, I want you and Yugo for a meeting where I'm gonna tell you guys everything. You're gonna love It." the second I said that, I remembered something that I've been planning to do since this morning. I grasped my anthro from his fluffy ears. "Get your smooth ass over here, buddy. We must talk." And we headed back inside to speak privately. I led us to a corner where there're less people around. It's not exactly a secret, per say, but some matters simply don't need to be exploited so to prevent others from worrying, you know?

I stood there facing Kronos with a blank face. Ah shit.. I didn't think about what I'm gonna say. Should I approach the topic carefully or just ram inside? Oh fuck it..

"It's about Cynthia." I started. I checked his face for any reactions but he seemed fine so I continued. "Have you been having any dreams about her?"

"**(Caw) **what is this all of a sudden?"

"I know it's been a while since the incident. But I've been wondering: did what happen affect you mentally by any means? Please, Kronos. This is important." He seemed to silently question why I'm asking this after such a long time. And perhaps if I told him about my dreams, it would make sense to him. But the desire to not let him worry about me prevented me from spilling the beans.

He stayed quiet for a moment, as if contemplating whether he should tell me or not, until he finally gave me his answer. **"(Caw)** Yes." I stood still, not just from the shock of having my fears come true, but I wanted to know what he's gonna say next. **"(Caw)** on the first days following the incident, I kept dreaming about her almost every time. But those dreams lessened a lot the more I healed from my injuries. Now I'm perfectly okay. I don't even remember when the last time I dreamt about that crazy Diablos."

"I'm sorry, Kronos." We both hugged obviously feeling sorry for each other. "You had it much worse than I did. Your broken leg was bad enough but you had to deal with those fucking nightmares too." I was about to ask him why he didn't tell me, but by this point, I don't have the right to, don't I? Plus, he probably kept it hidden for the same reason I did.

"(**Caw)** I didn't want you or Yugo to worry." Touché. **"(Caw)** and I know you would have done the same."

"Ehhh…." I froze. He broke the hug and kept his hands on my shoulders looking me dead in the eye.

"**(Caw) **you have been having the same dreams too, haven't you?" I awkwardly sucked my lips in. "**(Caw)** I figured that much the second you brought up this subject."

"I'm sorry, Kronos. I wish it didn't take me suffering the same thing so I could notice something was wrong with you. I'm just shit at reading people." I growled the last sentence feeling mad at myself for not realizing it sooner but no, unless I have those dreams too, I'll never know that my friend has been internally struggling.

Then I was lifted up from my thighs and looked down at my Familiar who was carrying me playfully. "**(Caw) **don't ever beat yourself up over things like these. You're not a mind reader. I chose to hide this from you all and thus, the responsibly is mine alone. No one else's." He said gently with the tip of his peak touching my nose. I felt like there're so many things I wanted to say yet there was nothing to say at all. So I opted to stay quiet and leave it at that.

We backed away from our spot and stood there exchanging looks as if recovering from the heart-to-heart we just had. But of course Vera just had to break the spell and stare at Kronos who gladly stared back. And in the background, I watched Akira in the balcony tangling his front legs over the fence and surveyed the surroundings outside with the wind blowing at his fluffy chin, only to be approached by a playful Devil and the Kelbi stretched his neck to him for a nuzzle. I walked over to join them.

"So, made up your mind?" he asked without looking at me, still nose-to-nose with the giant dragon before him.

"Told you I already did." I said with an amused smile.

"Just chyecking." He said as he backed away from my monster. "Vhat do you expect to see?"

"Most likely the unnerving crap we found on the Enemy Section from those guys' homepage. Man, talk about an article from the Dark Web."

"Dat raises important question: are you taking your Khandler viz you?"

"…."

"…."

"HAHAHA oh Akira, you're so cute! She's one of the reasons why I'm leaving!" we both laughed at the silly notion that I'll actually be taking that living form of torture with me, and I'm not even joking! I'd rather go toe-to-toe with a virus infected abomination than to listen to her stupid food-hunting adventures. Research? Investigation? Ha! More like a vacation from my Handler!

"Please be careful, Dyeps. Dere are all sorts of dangerous creatures out zere. You may actually get to fight Zombies, dyemons, machines and even humans zemselves! And just like da monstyers ve khave here, dose mutated creatures known as B. are not easy to take down so I suggyest you go prepared."

"I never imagined in my whole lifetime that I'll be facing other things beside what we already have here. Hopefully, it's a decision I won't regret."

"You von't. Take it from me. You'll receive more experience dan you have ever hoped for because you'll be undertaking very unique journey no huntyer has taken before. I understand your anxiety as you don't know vhat avaits you out zere. But vhatever hardships you're in for, I have faith you'll be able to khandle zem. Khell, you might even amaze any potential allies viz your skeels and perhaps even ask for your khelp!" He chuckled then he looked me in the eye harder than Vera does when she starts with her staring contests, meaning that he's dead serious. "You'll be a pioneer in your field, Dyeborah. Vhile ozer huntyers travyel between Old and New Vorlds, you'll be travyeling to entirely different domain. I can already tell zat za knowledge you'll gain from za journey awaiting for you vill make you the commission's ultimate huntyer if you aren't already." Gotta admit, his words really got me pumped up. If I wasn't excited already then I'm fucking enthusiastic.

"I assure you, that once I'm done with my business around here, I'll depart first thing. We already got their coordinates from Google map."

"Vhenever you're ready, Just geeve us ze vord." I nodded in a silent promise then turned around and looked over the vast lands and skies of the horizon as it slowly got darker. To think that beyond those fields lays an even bigger world out there. Ugh, So many questions going through my head right now.

When will I leave?

What's gonna happen to me?

Who am I gonna face?

Will I be able to handle the enemies?

Am I going to find allies?

Are we going to cooperate?

I do know one thing: I have a longer road ahead of me than I have anticipated and that this recently discovered world is gonna be on my list of destinations for me to visit someday and when that happens, it will all measure up to what I've been through during my years as a hunter. And by then, I shall have no regrets.

**that's right, folks. future chapters are gonna include crossovers. and no, they're not dc/marvel characters. they're a group of other videogame characters whom i named their organization after them.**

**regarding the hermaphrodite part, technically everyone in my universe are herms. they just don't count as they're anatomically different from the usual hermaphrodite. the details are explained in my bio.**


End file.
